Touched
by Kylelover101
Summary: Ponyboy was touched on the bus after school. Eventually CurlyxPonyboy RAPE, SLASH, LANGUAGE, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is Kylelover101!**

**I hope u love this new story, and please tell me if I'm neglicting any other stries in your reviews I have a tendancy to forget about them. I know that sounds really bad coming from a Fanfiction auther like myself. But I do have a tendancy to forgett. And not to mention school crap gets into my daily ,life and I have homework I gotta' do. But anyway enough of my rambling, on with the story. !**

**Title: **_Touched. _

**Summary: **Ponyboy didn't mind when Darry told him to take the bus to school, until he found out it was full of Socs. What happens when Ponyboy's _touched? _

**I DON'T OWN A THING...Bummer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaper 1<strong>

A normal sunny day in Tulsa. The birds were chirping. The socs and Greasers were fighting. And Ponyboy Curtis was getting all of him homework settled in his backback. He smiled at him action and headed out the door to school. When Darry stopped him.

"Ponyboy, Sorry but I can't pick you up after track Preactice, could you take the bus?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Ponyboy smiled. Darry smiled back at Ponyboy and left for work. Ponyboy hitched a ride from Two-bit that morning and everything seemed fine. until after practice...

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

"Curtis!" The coach called me. I ran over to him and smiled.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Curtis, you're the fastest track runner, I've seen in years! I'm moving you to first runner." He grabbed his notebook and jotted down my name. I smiled and thanked him for putting me first on the list and I ran back to do my laps.

After practice Darry told me to take the bus home. I didn't mind it, it beat risking walking on the streets and waiting to get jumped. I changed out of my track uniform and into my usual Plaid shirt, and blue jeans. I walked out of the locker room and out of the school. I saw Cherry Valance with a group of friends we made eye contact for a second then went our seprate ways. That's our way of saying 'hello' or 'i can't talk to you right now' it worked for both of us. Even though we hated it, it had to be done.

I was waiting at the corner of the bus stop when I saw the bus come up. It was the city bus so I'm sure there's no Socs.

Bad luck. There was.

I sat away from them and pulled out a book. One of the Socs noticed me and moved closer to me.

"What are you doing on a bus, Greaser? Don't you know there's a law about littering?" They laughed. I ignored them and continued on how many more streets it would take for the bus to stop at a stop so I can get off and leave these Socs.

"Yeah, I also heard about your mom, greaser." I perked up my ears. They better. NOT. talk about my mother.

"I heard she died, becuase she wasn't put on a leash! leashe law remember, greaser?" I stood up while the bus was moving and tried punching one in the face but they caught my hand. Since I was in the back of the bus, the driver couldn't see us.

"You know, you're pretty cute."

I gulped.

"Fisty too."

I tried struggling out of their grasp but they were too storn against me. I tried getting someone's attention but for all I can tell the bus was loaded with teenagers not paying attention to us.

"Shut up." The soc said, then he...He-

* * *

><p><strong>Darry's POV<strong>

"Where's the kid at? I told him to take the bus." I said. It was six thirty and I told Ponyboy to take the bus home today. He probably was a ding-dong and forgot to. I'm gonna' kill him if he forgets to.

"Dar, don't be like that, he'll come home he probably did take the bus, but met up with some friends." Sodapop reasoned with me. Sodapop looked at the food I was making and I swear he started to droll.

"Besides, more for us!" He smiled. He started aiming a fork at the food I was preparing but I closed the lid.

"That's too bad for you, we're not eating unless he comes home, so you better hope he showes up before this gets cold!" I snapped. I heard Sodapop's stomach grumble. The poor kid had a face that looked like I told him that christmas was never coming back.

"Let's find em' then!" Sodapop started running for the door but it was opened by Ponyboy.

"You better have a damn good reason for not coming home when I told you too."

"You made me hungry!" Sodapop wined.

"Yeah! You made Sodapop hungry!" I added, trying to be funny. But my humor went away when Ponyboy didn't respond to anything we were saying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing." He stampered.

"You sure?" I asked.

He nodded.

I have a feeling somthing happened on the bus. Maybe some Socs road the buss and Ponyboy got jumped, Shit! If that happened then I feel like utter shit right about now. I gulped and let Ponyboy walked to the kitchen I looked at Sodpaop, hee to couldn't figured out what was wrong with Poynboy.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? You think this is a good idea? Well, you'll have much more of what happened on the bus in the later chapters-that is if you want me to continue. please, please tell me so or not. <strong>

**thanks **

**-Kylelover101 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is Kylelover101!**

**I DON'T OWN A THING...Bummer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaper 2<strong>

"Ponyboy! Ya' need to take the bus again!" Darry called to Ponyboy. Ponyboy swallowed hard on his food, trying not to choke. Ponyboy didn't want to go...not what happened after last time! Ponyboy nodded, not seeing Darry's questioning gaze. Darry shrugged it off, thinking nothing was wrong, maybe he just startled his brother.

Insted of school dragging on like it usually felt, it went by rather quicky. After school, Ponyboy realized how scared he was. HE gripped his shirt, trying to hide what he kept hidden. No one should know what happened! No one, they'd think he was dirty and hate him! Ponyboy thought. Right when the city bus pulled up, Ponyboy back away from the bus stop seeing the bus wiz by, Ponyboy saw the Socs looking at him. The bus stopped at the next stop and Ponyboy took off running, thinking it was one of the socs who stopped the bus.

Out of breath, Ponyboy realized he was on his street.

"Thank God." He said.

Walking up to the house and seeing the door was open he smiled, he walked swiftly over to his room a hand went "PLOP" on his shoulder, making his scream then jump.

"whoa! Pones, calm down." Soda...

"Oh, Sodapop, don't scare me!" Ponyboy yelled.

"I didn't mean to. why are you so jumpy Ponyboy?" Sodapop asked. "And why are you so late in coming home? It's almost five Darry's gonna' be home soon, didn't you take the bus?"

Ponyboy was scared the answer that question. He was terrified.

* * *

><p><em>"We're not gonna' do anything but please ourselves." The Soc laughed. <em>

_They pinned Ponyboy to the chair he was forced to sit on, Ponyboy tried to get out of reach and strugle free but he coudln't no matter how hard he tried. The soc started to un-zip his pants and-_

* * *

><p>"Hello!" sodapop waved his hands in front of Ponyboy's face.<p>

"Huh?" Ponyboy asked.

"Are you listening to me?" Sodapop asked.

"Oh, Sodapop, hi, how long you've been standing there?" PPonyboy asked trying to throw his brother off.

"Longer then you think. Now come on, we gotta' get dinner started!" He smiled.

Ponyboy tired to smile, but a curve didn't form on his mouth. Only a wimper and a nod. Ponyboy walked slowly to the kitchen. He wanted to tell his brother what happened, he really did.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? You think this is a good idea? Well, you'll have much more of what happened on the bus in the later chapters-that is if you want me to continue. please, please tell me so or not. <strong>

**thanks **

**-Kylelover101 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This is Kylelover101!**

**Her'e another chapter for this story, if anyone has anyideas for this story please tell me! **

**I DON'T OWN A THING...Bummer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaper 3<strong>

Sodapop was sitting on the couch, dumbfounded of what just happened a few moments ago. Ponyboy didn't eat anything, and went to bed. Sodapop was worried, he hoped his brother wasn't sick. He hated it when Ponyboy was sick or somthing, it made him worried. Sodapop was sitting at home without having a thing to do, he was bored and worried. He decided to call off hanging out with Steve (who was pissed off becuase of the reason Sodapop has stayed) to be with Ponyboy.

Sodpaop looked up when he saw Darry.

"Hey, where's Ponyboy?" Darry asked.

"He went to bed, he looked horrible, Darry." Sodapop said, worried. Darry looked at Sodapop. He let his tool box his the ground and walked over to Ponyboy's room.

Ponyboy was sleeping, in his bed, breathing lightly. Darry sighed when he saw Ponyboy. He figured Ponyboy was tired from the school day and was catching up on some Z's. Darry hoped that was what the cause was. Ponyboy's been acting strange lately and Darry couldn't figure out what was going on.

* * *

><p>Ponyboy was watching TV with Johnny when Two-Bit came in the room.<p>

"What's up, Pones?" Two-Bit smiled. "Johnnycake how are you?"

"Fine." Ponyboy and Johnny siad together.

"Woah! We got some twins?" Two-Bit laughed.

"We look nothing alike!" Ponyboy said. Ponyboy rolled his eyes at Two-Bit's stupidity. He would of laughed if he hadn't thought of what happened on the bus! The bus! Ponyboy's eyes shot opened and his face paled. He clutched his stomach and his private parts started to throb in pain.

"Ponyboy?" Johnny asked. "You okay?" He asked.

Ponyboy nodded. "Yeah, just remembered somthing-I-O uh...lost a shoe" Ponyboy then ran and closed the door to his room. Johnny and Two-Bit looked at each other in a strange way. What had gotten in to Ponyboy?

"what's up with him?" Johnny turned to see Steve Randle.

"We don't know." Johnny said. Steve walked into the house and sat next to Two-Bit. "He's been acting strange all week, I know it's got nothing to do with finals coming up at school." Johnny said.

Steve smiled an evil smiled. "Let's find out then, shall we?" He smiled. Steve first went into the kitchen and got a ice-cold glass of water. Then, Steve walked up the stairs and down the hall to Ponyboy's bedroom door. Knocing on it lightly there came no answer.

Steve smiled at two-Bit who was behind him. (Johnny stayed in the living room, not wanting to be caught in the middle of a future fight)

"This is gonna' scare him silly" Two-Bit laughed.

"SSSH!" Steve said. Then Opening the door lightly Steve ran in and poured the cold water on Ponyboy.

"AAAAAH!" Ponyboy yelled.

Steve started laughing with two-Bit but Ponyboy didn't find it funny. It was as if the nightmare he was having had just began!

* * *

><p><em>Ponyboy tried to escape the soc's grilp that he was putting on him. But the Soc (being the A-holes they are) wouldn't. The soc looked to his left. The bus driver wasn't paying any attention. And this was an old bus no way would there be cameras here. <em>

_Ponyboy started calling for help but nothing was coming to save him. _

_"Don't worry, this'll feel good...for me." The soc grinned. _

_"Get off of me!" Ponyboy pleaded. _

_"Not till I get my way." The Soc purred. Unzipping Ponyboy's pants and pulling them half way down. _

_Ponyboy cried for help but coudln't have words form out of his mouth. _

_"Help!" He cried. _

_"Hel-!_

* * *

><p>Ponyboy's dream was interrupted by a cold glass of water being poured on him.<p>

"AAAAAH!" Ponyboy yelled.

"Ha,ah!" two-Bit laughed. He noticed Steve with the glass in his hands and jumped up and taclked him.

"Asshole!" Ponyboy yelled.

"only to you!" Steve laughed pushing Ponyboy off of him and running after two-Bit out of the room. Ponyboy sighed. He started trembling, he actually was glad Steve porued the cold water on him, if not, he wouldn't of been able to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, so Steve actually helped Ponyboy...(?) <strong>

**Review please, this is totally outragios (not that I don't mind) all of the reviews coming in! I'm so happy! I will totally up-date more! LOL The next chapter will be posted tomorrow aftermy school gets out so between the hours of 5:00 P.M and 10.00 P.m. **

**thanks **

**-Kylelover101 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! This is Kylelover101!**

**Her'e another chapter for this story, if anyone has anyideas for this story please tell me! **

**I DON'T OWN A THING...Bummer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaper 4<strong>

Ponyboy started shaking when darry said the words that haunted him once more:

"Ponyboy, you need to take the bus again." Darry called. Ponyboy nodded, not putting down the spoon full of cereal down. Darry waled in and started waving his hands in front of Ponyboy's face.

"You okay?" Darry asked.

Ponyboy looked up and nodded.

"You sure? You look sort of pale." Darry said. Ponyboy nodded, Darry not understanding why he answered shrugged it off. Sodapop was up (early according to his brain) and looked at Ponyboy. Ponyboy looked terrified.

* * *

><p>Ponyboy was slowly walking to his classes on purpose when a famliur, errie voice came to the back of his head. Ponyboy's eyes widened when he realized that he wasn't dreaming.<p>

"Lookie, here." The Soc said. "Remember me?"

Ponyboy kept his head down and started walking faster away from the Soc. The Soc that touched him...

"I'll get you later!" The Soc called after Ponyboy. Ponyboy had a nervous breakdown and started running, accept he didn't run to his classrooom, he ran out of the knew he was taking a serious risk in doing somthing like that, but he didn't care as long as he got away from the Socs the better. Ponyboy ran to the only person who he knew could help him, Sodapop.

* * *

><p>Sodapop started counting money out of the register. It was his breaktime but he wanted to make sure he had enough money in the register. He didn't need his boss up his ass at the moment, Right then, Steve walked in with two ice cold Coks.<p>

"Here buddy." He smiled at Sodapop.

Sodapop thanked him and took the ice cold drink.

Steve saw Sodapop looked sad atthe moment so what's a buddy to do? Why, cheer up his down-looking best friend. Steve patted Sodapop on the shoulder until he got his attention Steve then put a pile of heavy motors on his head and tried to balance them.

Sodapop smiled until he saw the door open and Ponyboy came in, running as if the devil was at his feet. Ponyboy ran into Steve, when Steve jerked to the left the morots came falling down...anding on his foot.

"Goddamit!" Steve swore, holding his foot and hopping on the foot that wasn't affected.

Sodapop saw Ponyboy wrap his arms around Sodapop's skinny waist. Sodapop pulled Ponyboy into a hug.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. "Ponyboy, what's wrong?"

Ponyboy dind't say anything. He cried, he just cried.

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this stright." Darry said. "Ponyboy came running in the DX, during school" Darry emphesized on the words: During school. "And just hugged you then cried?" He asked. Sodapop nodded. He told Darry what had happened when Ponyboy came running into the DX that afternoon. Needless to say, Darry wasn't happy. He was furious at the fact that Ponyboy had skipped school, and just ran to Sodapop.<p>

"That's it, I think I need a talk with Ponyboy." Darry stood up and walked to Ponyboy's room, but Sodapop stopped him.

"Darry, somthing happened on that bus." Sodapop said. "Somthing HAD to happen, he's been trippin' ever since."

Darry looked at Sodapop. He had a point. Darry sighed. What's a brother to do? Darry walked slwoly to Ponyboy's door and opened it, only to see Ponyboy sitting in the corner, crying, and slitting his wrists.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's emo? <strong>

**Review please, this is totally wonderful how I'm getting(not that I don't mind) all of the reviews coming in! I'm so happy! I will totally up-date more! LOL **

**thanks so much, u reviewers r like my drug! Gimmie more of meh drugs! LOL**

**-Kylelover101 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter of the popular story: Touched. Thank you all for the reviews, thank you so, so much! Sorry that up-dating is so slow now. I'm in high school and I've gotten a job! ^.^ Thank you all for the support. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"UWWAAAAAAAA!" Soda screamed. Darry gave an unbelieveable shocked look as Ponyboy wimpered. Soda ran over to the fourteen-year-old and slapped the blade out of his hand.

"Ponyboy! What are you doing?!" Soda screamed. Ponyboy didn't answer, he just held his head in shame, ignoring the pain his bloody arm was feeling. Darry backed away, slowly and darted to the bathroom to grab a few towels. Ponyboy's wound was patched up, but in an uncomfortable silence. Ponyboy tried to leave, but Darry and Soda didn't dare let Ponyboy leave their sights.

"Ponyboy...why were you cutting yourself? Do you know how dangerous that is?!" Darry screamed, he hadn't meant to scream, he was just so scared.

"Stop yelling at me, Darry" Ponyboy whined.

"Yell at you?!-" Darry boomed. Soda stepped in.

"Ponyboy...don't ever do that" Soda shakingly said. "Ever."

Ponyboy nodded, though he wasn't making any promises.

* * *

><p>Ponyboy really started to regret the wrist cutting. Because currently he was sitting at the table trying to eat breakfast but Sodapop on his left and Darry on his right, glaring at him watching his everymore with their arms crossed was somthing that made him loose his appitite. When he hadn't taken a bite of his food, don't get him wrong it wasn't because of him not being hungry.<p>

He looked up. "Can I eat now?"

Soda smiled, nodding his head, picking up Ponyboy's fork. "Open wide!" He smiled, preparing to spoon-feed his brother.

Pony groaned, turning his head. "I'd rather die"

Soda frowed. "Come'on Ponyboy, it's good for you" said as-a-matter-of-fact, not really seeing the embaressment or the problem with spoonfeeding a fourteen-year-old.

"I'm not a toddler, I can feed myself." Pony said.

"yup...you can cut yourself too" Darry said. Ponyboy glared.

"So, this is what it's all about? Because of last night?!"

"Ponyboy, we were worried!" Darry said.

"Well you can stop, because it's over!" Pony shouted, getting up from the table, stomping away to find his bookbag for school. Soda and Darry gave each other a look, knowing fully well that it was not simply "over".

Darry had given Ponyboy a ride to school, to keep an eye on him. Soda sat next to Pony in the back seat while Steve (who they picked up at his house) sat in front. All was quiet, Ponyboy stared out his window, while Soda stared at Ponyboy, Darry kept his eyes on the road and Steve slightly smiled.

"Well...this is fucking awkward." He said.

Darry sighed, but it was more of a warning with the added growl.

Steve gulped. He remained quiet for the rest of the trip, Darry stopped at a stop light and Soda's door opened and hopping in the back seat was Two-Bit.

"I'll just hoppers rights in here's" He smiled, at his own gibberish. Darry turned around.

"Two-bit!" He screamed.

"What? I saw you guys and I needed a ride" Two-bit smiled, hopping over Soda's legs. He looked over at Ponyboy who ignored Two-bit.

"What's the long face, Pony? HA!" He laughed. "Get it? Pony...long face!"

"Two-Bit!" Everyone shouted, accept Pony who ignored the Greaser. even though Two-bit had cheered everyone up, even Darry, Ponyboy still felt...ashamed.

_Someone help me_. He cried inside.

* * *

><p>"Ponyboy Cutris!" A snap came, awakening the sleepy greaser. Ponyboy's head shot up and he was greated with a bunch of snickering Socs and a grumpy teacher. She placed her hands on her hips.<p>

"Why are you sleeping during my teaching!" She demanded to know. Ponyboy wasn't the one to get cocky, but Two-bit had rubbed off on him during the summer.

"Why are you teaching during my nap-time?" He asked her, the class "Oooed" and giggled as Ponyboy was yanked out of his chair and told to sit in the hallway. He sighed, he had been so tired that he fell asleep in his third hour class, he really needed to sleep at night.

"Well, well well, what do we have here?" A laughter called out to Ponyboy. "Looks like a Grease-ball needs a pounding"

Ponyboy looked up. "Fuck me." He started in a dead run as two Socs chased him down the hallway and out the back door, Ponyboy ran as fast as he could, he even ran with the kids who were in gym class ignoring the "what's going on" "who's that guy?" "isn't that the track star? he's not in our gym?" remarks from confused students as they saw Ponyboy run past them. Ponyboy ran down the street, leaving school campus. The Socs were still on his tail, Ponyboy knew that this was wrong to leave school, but he wasn't techincally "skipping" just being chased.

Ponyboy knew that the DX was close by, he could have Soda hide him and have him possibly beat up the Socs.

Ponyboy jumped in a barrel of huge truck tires as the Socs looked around for him.

"Just leave it, he's gone." One blonde said.

"Fuck you little Greaser-shit!" The big one screamed, both the socs ran back to the school.

Ponyboy gasped for air, popping out of the tires.

"Ponyboy?"

Ponyboy turned.

"What are you doing here?" It was Soda.

Ponyboy leaped for Soda and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Soda. Don't be mad at me." Ponyboy gasped, out of breath and scared. Soda held Ponyboy back. "I was chased by some Socs, they chased me out of the school."

Soda sighed, stroking a few pieces of hair out of the way.

"Well, my manager already came here for the day, you can stay as long as you sit in the Garage." Soda said. "I'm not sending you back to school if you were chased this far."

Ponyboy sighed. Today was not his day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well. Ponyboy went on an adventure, lol. <strong>

**Review please, sorry this took so long. **

**-Kylelover101**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own The Outsiders**

**LOL I like this comment: Chick1966 **

The fuck were you for 2 years?! update soon

**LOL, like I said, I had writer's block :)**

**Warning: Language**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"So...he went to the DX, again?" Darry asked Sodapop. Soda nodded.

"Just like last time, I found him crying in a barrel of tires." He said, worried. Soda rested his head on the palms of his hands. Worried and slightly annoyed. Soda really was taking the roll of "mother" towards Ponyboy. Darry huffed, chewing on his bottom lip.

"That would explain the phone call from the school, but what about the Socs?" Darry asked.

Soda shrugged. "I don't know Darry, I'm so nervous to leave him alone I'm scared he-Where are you going?!" Soda asked, looking at Ponyboy who was down the hall.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that I needed permission to take a piss!" Ponyboy screamed back.

Soda sighed. "I'm scared that behind every closed door, he's gonna' start cutting himself again!"

Darry took in a deep breath. He began to think back to when Ponyboy started this behavior. He couldn't really remember when. He huffed, he hated his memory.

"Does anyone else know why Pony's been acting this way?" Darry asked. Sodapop shrugged, he knew he certainally noticed it. Darry had gotten a hold of Two-bit and asked if he go pick up Johnny and Steve to bring them over. Dallas was already over crashing on the couch. Everyone was baffled by Ponyboy's actions as well. Dallas offered to teach the kid how to defend himself and Two-bit and Johnny offered to watch him more closley in school.

And this came from Steve: "I could pick him up from school more"

Sodapop sighed sadly while Darry and the rest of the gang talked about Pony's behavior.

Soda slipped out of the room and walked to his and Ponyboy's there he saw Ponyboy curled up in the bed and he looked to be cold and shivering. Sodapop frowned and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Honey? How are you?" He asked.

"...Fine." Ponyboy mumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Soda asked.

"...No."

Soda wasn't going to let this go. He laid on the bed next to Ponyboy and wrapped his arms around Ponyboy. He was scared. He was angry. He couldn't figure out what to do. He knew somthing happened to Ponyboy and Ponyboy wasn't telling him what. Ponyboy used to tell him everything-EVERYTHING!

"Pony...Remember the secret we kept?" Soda smiled.

"We kept a lot of secrets, Sodapop."

"I know, that's what I'm saying. I think the most famous one was when I told you to not talk about the paint spill I did in the grage." Soda laughed, remembering that he was been eight years old and after his father told him to stay away from the grage as to not come incontact with paint-fumes, he had disobayed and "helped" paint the garage. Of course Ponyboy found out and Soda made him promise not to tell anyone.

"...I guess." Ponyboy sighed.

Soda frowned.

"Pony...you can tell me...anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Ponyboy thought for a moment, Soda even had his hopes up high, but they fell once Ponyboy sighed again, falling to sleep. Soda couldn't take it anymore, he too closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be another day.

* * *

><p>Ponyboy's eyebrow twitched and he turned around suddenly.<p>

"Will you stop?!" He nearly yelled in the hallway at school. two-bit looked to the side then behind him and innocently pointed at himself.

"Who? Me?"

"Yes, you, Two-bit!" Ponyboy was pissed. "Leave me alone and quit following me!"

"Can't" Two-bit smiled. "Darry's paying me in booze to make sure nothin' happens to you in school" He folded his arms behind his head, grinning.

Ponyboy growled._ Darry_.

"Well, I'll pay you in cash to leave me the hell alone!" Ponyboy offered dangerously.

"...Ponyboy, you and I know that I'll take your offer and Darry's." Two-bit laughed. Ponyboy rolled his eyes walking away. But Two-bit only followed the younger greaser.

"Fuckin' Darry." Ponyboy's green eyes almost turned red.

"Tee, hee" Two-bit snickered. "This idea's great. Soda told me to follow the kid and It's be "darry's fault" Oh, God,classic" Of course no one heard him, but he still spoke quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh? So now Ponyboy's got body gaurds? <strong>

**Review to find out more :) **

**-Kylelover101**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own The Outsiders**

**And I'm on break! More updates!**

**LOL, like I said, I had writer's block :)**

**Warning: Language**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

After school while walking home, Ponyboy's eyebrow twitched as he could sence two-Bit following him. Two-bit's imagination got out of hand though and he was hiding behind mailboxes and the wides of buildings. Ponyboy's anger was fusing and on the edge of bursting.

"Dammit, Two-Bit I said leave me alone!" Ponyboy shouted. "I'm not even a block away from my home, when are you gonna' stop following me?!"

"When I die of liver failure from the booze I'm gettin'" Two-bit cracked up. Ponyboy groaned in annoyance, stoping up the porch steps to his house, slamming the front door open he called for Darry. Well, more demanded then asked for him.

"Oh, Hello Ponyboy. You're home early." Darry smiled from the kitchen.

"Dammit Darry, Having Two-Bit follow me?" As if on que the pervert himself slithered past Ponyboy, opening his hands for his "reward" he deserved for his job. "You're stooping to measures that low?!"

Darry handed Two-Bit one single, uno, un, O-N-E can of beer. Two-Bit's face fell in dissapointment, but after a glare form Darry he nervously smiled, thanking him.

"I think it was genious." Steve spoke, walking in. "Keeps the bum occupied for the day-and away from me"

"I HEARD THAT!" A call came from the living room as the tune of Mickey Mouse came on the TV. Darry sighed, placing his hands on his hips.

"Ponyboy...I'm only doing this, because I'm worried-"

"About what?!" Ponyboy screamed.

"Well, for starters cutting yourself scared me to death and you've been acting weird ever since you road that bus home." Darry said.

Ponyboy flintched and Steve noticed this.

"What about that?" Ponyboy asked.

"I'm saying your attitude is different ever since you came from from the city bus." Darry clairified.

Ponyboy twited and Steve smirked.

"Bu-u-us." Steve moaned in Ponyboy's ear. Ponyboy twitched. "CITY BUS!"

"shut up!" Ponyboy screamed.

"Bus, bus, bus, bus CITY-MOTHERFUCKING-BUS!" Steve jumped up and down, taunting Ponyboy when Ponyboy covered his ears, Steve removed a few of Ponyboy's fingers, then whispering in Ponyboy's ear:

"_City-bus_."

"Shut up Steve!" Ponyboy hollered.

Darry, while watching the scene grew more and more curious. It was as if Ponyboy was afraid of the word. HE was jumpy whenever the word was said and he looked frightened when Darry spoke about how he was after he came home, it was as if Darry was bringing up bad memories. Darry itched his chin in thought, Soda who came home noticed the lightbumb burning out and went to replace it. Darry gasped, an idea coming to his head as Soda put in the new bright lightbulb.

"Got it!" He said. "Ponyboy...What happened on the bus?" He asked.

The room was quiet.

"Nothing!" Ponyboy screamed, throwing his bag on the ground, landing on Darry's feet. It it wern't for his workboots, Darry's feet would have been crushed by the textbooks and notebooks.

"Tell your retarded, _Private investigator_, that I don't need to be followed!" Ponyboy screamed before stomping back to his room.

Darry huffed, handing Steve a ten-dollar bill. "Follow him to school tomorrow, he won't be expecting you." Steve nodded, anything to annoy Ponyboy Curtis. Two-Bit looked offended staring at the group.

"Don't tell me I'm fired!" The loss of booze becuase of Steve taking his job only made him depressed.

* * *

><p>Dallas wasn't the one to listen in on any soc's conversation about Grasers, as a matter-of-fact, if he heard anything about his "friends" he'd make them answer to his fist. But this particual conversation, made him spy a little. He was at the Dingo with Tim. Originaly, tonight was going to be about hot-chicks, maybe a small fight and a great chance to get some booze. But after an argument with Tim, no girls showing up and instant gratafication seeping into him, he left for a smoke.<p>

He was in the back ally when he heard the Socs' talking.

"Yeah, this greaser had leg like a girl!" One boasted. "Short guy, but pretty."

Dallas leaned in from the corner, none of the socs noticed him.

"He was screamin' Help-me, help-me. And no one fuckin' came!" They all laughed. "Man, that greaser is a doll. Where does he live?"

"Hell if I know, I know he goes to our school." Another replied. "got a name: Horse-boy or somthing, either way, tomorrow we're gonna' take him for a ride, cause I like riding Ponies!" They all laughed at the joke, never noticing Dalals. Dallas was so pissed off at the moment. He instantly smirked, pulling out some silver brass knuckles.

Dallas was also never the one to snitch-but this time, he'll consider the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Dallas knows! Omg, omg!<strong>

**Review to find out more :) **

**-Kylelover101**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own The Outsiders**

**Fuck yeah! over 100 reviews?! Mother-fucker you all know how to make a girl happy! **

**Warning: Language and violence**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Darry huffed, his knuckles were white and large anger vains popped out of his body. Sodapop's eyes were wide and he couldn't breathe. Dallas sucked on his cigarette while an odd and awkward silence hovered over the Greasers at the kitchen table.

"He was..._what?!" _Darry's voice was low, yet poisonus. Soda for a few moment felt fearful, once he tried to leave his spot in the kitchen chair to comfort Ponyboy who was sleeping, but Darry grabbed him by the tail of his flannel shirt. Dallas sighed.

"Darry, I aint the one to snitch, but Ponyboy was sexualy violated on the city bus a while ago. I oveheard some Socs talking about doing it again." Dallas said. Darry was fumming mad you could see the steam come out of his nose when he heavily breathed.

"Anything else, Dally?"

"Nope." Dallas said. "I gave em' a beating, but I don't think that's nearly as much as you and Soda are gonna' give 'em when you get to 'em" Dallas was serious now.

Darry nodded. "Round up Tim Sheppard and his gang" Dallas smiled, knowing he could hear a rumbel about to start.

"Tell them to find the Socs and bring them to The park. You have one week, Saturday night, Soda and I, Along with Steve and Two-bit will all fight along side Tim's gang." Soda hissed. Clearly he wasn't happy about the rumble, but secretly he wanted justice. Darry let go of his shirt and he ran off to his and Ponyboy's room.

"Rumbles, I like them better than peanutbutter and jelly waffles!" Dally smiled, obviously he liked Sodapop's cooking.

"Go get Steve and Two-bit. Also tell Johnny about the rumble, but I don't want him fighting, I need him to stay with Ponyboy when we fight, I don't want Ponyboy knowing about the rumble." Darry said, sitting in the kitchen chair, hiding his head in his hands.

"Why?" Dallas asked, confused.

"Just go do what I told you to!" Dallas didn't need to be told twice to do that. He may be a mega-badass, but he wouldn't want to cross Darry on a bad day, neighter would he with Sodapop. Those two fight and won't stop till they see blood.

* * *

><p>"A Wumble, a Wumble! I wanna' go!" Two-bit jumped for joy after Dallas had told them the news about the fight and Tim's gang being forced to join in.<p>

Steve smacked his head. "It's rumble, ya' idiot! When do we start looking for there guys?" Dallas, Steve and Two-bit stood in the DX. Dallas assumed that he would tell Tim tonight at Buck's. Tim was bound to be there, he would tell him Darry's plan and then the four of them would go looking for the Socs Dallas recgonized.

"Porbably tomorrow, so don't cut school. You might see them there, I'll tell ya'll what they look like. One's tall, blonde and had on a red-hoddie. Another had black hair with a scar on his chin and the other two were semi-brunettes with football jerseys. They all must be in football, they all had on gym shorts when I saw them." Dallas said. "Don't skip school!"

Two-bit smiled. "Man, this fight's gonna' be kick-ass! I haven't had a good rumbled in a long time!"

"Yeah, the last time we had a rumble some person kicked Two-bit in the balls!" Steve laughed.

"I wasn't kicked in the balls!" Two-bit huffed his chest, embaressed. "I was just...had a cramp."

"In your lower parts? Either you need a doctor or it's fallin' off." Dallas smirked. Two-bit blushed and frowned, crossing his arms.

"So, when's the fight?" two-bit asked.

"Probably saturday, that's what Darry told me." Dallas smirked, ficking his hair a little bit. "Gotta' go, places to be, beer to drink, things to do...and chick to fuck, unlike Two-bit who can only wack off to Minnie" He clicked his tounge, walking off leaving Steve to shake his head and Two-bit annoyed.

"He's a dick." Two-bit said.

"Atleast he has one, unlike you." Steve said.

"You jackass!"

* * *

><p>Sodapop looked on Ponyboy's desk, sadly smiling at the family pictures that were scattered all over the place. Pictures of simpler, easier, more exciting times. He saw one where He and Ponyboy are sleeping on Darry when the tree of them crashed on the couch after watching a movie. Another one had Ponyboy and his mother hugging each other.<p>

Soda felt his heart pull at his chest.

That picture had fresh tears still on it.

"Ponyboy?" He asked, shaking Ponyboy gently.

Ponyboy didn't respond, even though he was wide awake, he kept his eyes closed to make it look like he was sleeping.

"Oh...Ponyboy." Sodapop sat on the bed, hugging Ponyboy, shedding a few tears himself and stroking Ponyboy's hair.

"Ponyboy...I'm your brother. Won't you tell me what's wrong?" Soda knew what was wrong, but he wanted Ponyboy to tell him what was wrong, he wanted Ponyboy to be honest with him and tell him was happened. Revenge could wait, he wanted to hear from his baby brother. The same brother he taught out to catch, to ride a bike, would walk to school with, he wanted his happy, love-to-read, baby-brother back. Not this strange teenager who looked lost, hurt and exposed.

"Pony..." Soda sniffed.

Ponyboy gulped. Daring not to wake up.

_I'm disgusting. They'll hate me._

That little voice in the back of head was whispering to him again. It was telling him believeable lies that he took. He breathed slowly, to make it look like he was sleeping. It fooled Soda, because Soda eventually laid next to Ponyboy, still ugging him, still crying.

None of them got that much sleep that night.

Neither did Darry, who was in his own room, crying out of anger.

He truly felt, he betrayed his parents. He felt he didn't deserve the title of brother, how could he? He couldn't even keep Ponyboy safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Sad chapter, slightly depressing, but hey, it's a chapter. Review for more :)<strong>

**-Kylelover101**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own The Outsiders**

**Everyone, I'm happy to update another chapter of The Outsiders :)**

**LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMBBBBBLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Warning: Language and violence**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Soda?" Sodapop turned abrubptly seeing Ponyboy looking confused, immeadtly Soda was by his brother's side.

"What's wrong, Pony? Need somthing?" Soda asked, a little too excited. Ponyboy's eyes widened and he looked scared almost, Soda's eyes turned a gentle brown and he stroked Pony's hair out of his eyes.

"What's. . .wrong?" Soda asked once more.

Ponyboy lowered his head. "Nothing," He whispered faintly. Soda felt his heart break, still he put on the fakest smile he could make up and ruffled Ponyboy's hair.

"Okay. . ." Soda spoke.

"C'ome on, we gotta' move on." Darry spoke, taking Soda's arm. Ponyboy was confused, where were Darry and Soda going?

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Darry froze. ". . .Soda and I are going to get some packs of cigarettes and some booze, Two-bit drank all the booze, and we're runnin' low on ciggs, Johnny's here if you need anything." It was half a lie, Johnny would be here, but Soda and Darry would be far from the gas station. Ponyboy shrugged and Soda crouched down a bit to his younger brother's heigth.

"Was there somthing you needed, Baby?" Soda asked.

". . .No."

Ponyboy then left the room, saying he felt tired. Soda wished him goodnight and when Ponyboy was out of hearing, Tim Sheppard, Steve Randle and Dallas Winston showed up at the front door.

"Whoowee!" Dallas cheered. "Nothin' like a good rumble to get my blood flowin'"

Darry sushed him. "Knock it off, my kid brother just went to bed!"

Soda looked up the stairs, almost doubting Ponyboy for a moment while Darry went over the rules for the socs, The ones who harmed Ponyboy were Soda and Darry's. The lackeys of the Socs who didn't harm Pony, but were somehow, someway, involved, were the rest of the gang's.

"We've got one hour, I lied to Pony saying that we went for booze and cigarettes. One Hour, no more, got that?" Darry spoke, holding up his index finger.

"Right." The three spoke.

Just then, in came a wheezing Two-Bit, looking exausted, running to the door while the Greasers looked at him weird.

"S-sorry." He coughed. Steve cocked an eyebrow.

"The fuck were you?" Dallas asked, lighting up a cancer-stick.

"Fucking your mother," Two-bit snapped. Dallas gave a look of murder before Darry stepped in. "Knock it off Two-bit, what happened?" Darry asked.

"Okay, well, I was drivin' my car up to the Dingo-"

"Where is it?" Steve interrupted.

"INTERUPTING COW- MOOOOOO!" Two-bit's biggest pet-peeve is being interrupted. Steve narrowed his eyes, calling Two-bit a filthy name and two-bit kept on talking.

"Anyway, I went to grab a Coke when I noticed these Socs roaming outside, well, I followed them and overheard them speak, and I quote, _'Let's make' another move on that sexy Greaser-boy'_, Honest Darry, he said that." Two-bit spoke. "So I ran all the way here, they're all waiting at the end of the hill in the park, so let's kick some Soc ass!"

* * *

><p>Soda felt his blood boil as he started sprinting to the large group of Socs with the gang on his trail. Many of the Socs didn't even see Soda jump from the large cliff while sucker punching one Blonde Soc in the face. The others came supporting Soda, Steve and Dallas had found a few pipes lying on the ground and began beating a few in the head or stomachs, Two-Bit began leaping and kicking a few in the face while Darry had almost, smashed skulls, into one another with just one punch. The Greasers fought without even thinking. It was pure rage flowing in their blood and fogging their minds. Poor Ponyboy was all Sodapop could think of while smashing a Soc's nose and kicking him to the ground.<p>

"Stupid, son of a bitch!" Sodapop cursed, kicking the ribs of another Soc who gave him a busted lip. "WHICH ONE OF YOU TOUCHED HIM?!"

Soda was never the one to be raging mad, but he was beyond pissed. And it was deadly.

Everyone stopped fighting for a moment and stared at the dirty-blonde, who's left eye was badly bruised, his lip busted, and a couple of streeks of blood stained his head and hair.

"I said who touched him. . .WHO HARMED MY BROTHER?!"

Darry eyed the crowd, until he noticed on particular Soc try and slip away. The Guilty one, probably.

Darry started booking for the boy and managed to tackle him while Steve, Dallas and two-bit fought off the other Socs trying to attack the muscular greaser from behind.

"Was it you, you bastard?" Darry shook him by the shoulders and it was the raven haired soc from the bus. He smirked, remember the auburn greaser from under his hold begging for mercy and pleading him to stop.

"And if I was? That little slut liked it" He growled.

Darry felt his heart break, remembering a small baby brother he used to lay with making sure he selt soundly. And as soon as that image came to his head, he felt his heart tug and squeeze as he didn't notice that he was beating to soc mercilessly on the ground, Sodapop helping him.

How dare this asshole harm their brother.

**How dare he.**

* * *

><p>"Johnny." Ponyboy asked, looking out the window. Johnny turned, slightly alarmed.<p>

"It's been over an hour, it doesn't take that long for some cigarettes does it?" Ponyboy asked, sincere and worried. Johnny had to think of a lie and quick.

"They probably got. . . stuck in traffic."

"Traffic, Johnny?" Ponyboy asked.

Johnny nodded.

"At eleven o'clock at night?"

Johnny didn't know how to reply to that one and Ponyboy dropped the subject, wrapping a blanket tightly around him. Johnny noticed this and felt Ponyboy's forehead.

"m' cold." Pony muttered. "I. . .I want Sodapop."

Johnny bit his lip, looking out the window towards the drive-way. Where were they?

* * *

><p>Darry huffed loudly, his arm shaking as he held the Soc by his collar, the Soc smirked.<p>

"What's the matter, Grease?" He spat. "Gonna' cry?"

Sodapop grit his teeth, kicking his legs as Darry let go of him. The Soc scrambled off the muddy ground. For a brief moment the rumble stopped and everyone looked at one another. It was no longer a meaningless rumble. It was a life-time battle, where no mercy or any ounce of human kindness was shown.

No one cared for one another; almost forgetting that they were fighting other human beings.

For a distance police sirens could be heard and it didn't take much for both parties to realize the "fun" was over. The Greasers left their seprate ways all charging back to the quiet house. Slowly the door was opened and Johnny looked up, smiling.

"How was it?" He smirked, "like the bruises, makes ya'll look tuff."

Darry smiled back, seeing Ponyboy sleeping curled up on the floor next to Johnny. Sodapop and Darry helped Ponyboy to his room while the gang patched themselves up with the first-aid kit.

Gently resting Ponyboy on his and Soda's bed, they tucked him in warm, safe and sound.

". . .I'm not leaving this room, I'll sleep on the floor if I have to." Darry said.

Sodapop smiled. "There's room for three, let's get cleaned up first."

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOOO SORRY for the long up-date on this story :'( <strong>

**Please review! **

**-Kylelover101**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own The Outsiders**

**Everyone, I'm happy to update another chapter of The Outsiders :)**

**Warning: Language and violence**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Pony's P.O.V**

_"Pony. . ." A voice so soft, so sweet, Angels should be jealous. _

_Mom?_

_"Oh, Ponyboy." A tender laugh, one I haven't heard in ages. "My poor, baby."_

_My heart pounds, I want to open my eyes, but the sweet smell of vanilla, of happy memories. . . of mom, prevent me as a soft hand I recognize is placed over my eyes. _

_"Do you know how much Daddy and I love you?"_

_I do._

_Oh how much I do, but tell me, like you used to when I was little and felt so alone. Dammit, tell me like you used to even when I was a rebellious child thinking it was uncool to let you hug and kiss me, for God-sake, TELL ME!_

_"Mommy wants her baby to be happy. Will you be happy for mommy?" _

_I can feel her. She's alive! _

_Mom._

_"Mommy wants her baby to smile everyday. I want you to grow slow and strong Ponyboy. I want you to see you when it's time for you to be in my arms once again. It's hard baby, I know."_

_Mom-_

_"But baby, this isn't school. School teaches you a lesson and gives you a test. You're livin' life, which gives you a test that teaches you a lesson." Her warmth was still there, but something was off, a mist came to my face and I gasped._

_Mom. . .Why are you fading?! Come back!_

_"you're my smart, baby-boy. You can do this."_

_Mom...Mom. . .Mommy!_

_I felt tears come to my face as they started fading as well. __I reached out, but I was pulled back._

That's where I woke. Back in bed, with Soda and-

"Darry?" I asked, looking over to my left.

There he was.

Fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"C'ome on! Time ta' eat." Darry called, as fast as a rocket, Two-bit was at the table, his tongue like a dog's handing out of his mouth waiting for food.<p>

"Not for you, stupid. For my brothers. You want food? **Contribute.**" Darry glared, put still filling his plate up.

Two-bit looked over, wondering why Dallas, Johnny, Steve and Sodapop wern't coming to the table.

"More for me." He called. "Time for something to fill your rumbly-bellies. C'ome on."

Darry sighed, folding his arms. The TV wasn't on, neither was the radio nor was anyone really talking. They were just sitting.

Almost waiting.

Dallas sucked on his cigarette, handing one to Johnny and Steve. Sodapop kept his ears open.

Waiting.

Sodapop's head jerked up when he heard a soft cough and he looked down the hall, nearly sprinting to check on Ponyboy, but Darry stopped him.

"He'll wake up when he wants to, Pepsi-cola. Let em' rest." Darry spoke, cool.

Sodapop swallowed, nodding his head, but kept frozen in time. It was an awkward meal, you could almost say it was boring. The only sounds were the leaky faucet or someone coughed. Two-bit gnawed on his bottom lip, Steve folded his arms, Darry stared holes into the table while Soda felt his legs shake. The clock on the wall kept ticking.

_Tick,_

_tick,_

_tick,_

_Cough,_

_Tick, _

_Tick,_

_Munch...Munch._

_Tick, Tick_.

Steve looked at the clock. "It's nearly seven-thirty. We gotta' get going Soda."

"Ain't going to work. I'm staying to watch Ponyboy." Soda stubbernly spoke.

"Took the day off too," Darry raised his arm. "Boss said it was okay. Any-who, I'm not doing the dishes."

* * *

><p>Ponyboy opened his eyes to stare at the clock. It was nearly eight in the morning, he was going to be late for school! He scrambled out of bed, rushing down the hallway to the bathroom where he bumped into Darry.<p>

"Well, mornin' sleepyhead." Darry cracked a grin.

"Darry, move I'm late for school!" Pony cried.

"Ponyboy-" Darry calmly spoke. "It's Sunday."

Ponyboy took a deep breath, standing in almost complete shock. Darry gave off another smile, patting Ponyboy's shoulder.

"Besides, we've got breakfast ready for you. Com'on and eat." Ponyboy felt his stomach churn at the thought of food and he shook his head.

"Ano. . . .not hungry, Darry. Thanks though." Ponyboy was cut off when Darry gently pressed his bear-paws to Ponyboy's forehead.

"Well, you kind of are a little warm. Take a shower, take one-ONE-asprin and go back to bed, Ponyboy." Darry turned to walk away with his coffee in his hand.

"Why aren't you at work?" Pony asked.

Darry turned around, showing slight shock on his face. ". . . Don'y worry about that, kid-brother. Just rest."

Ponyboy blushed, nodding.

Just then Sodapop turned the corner, wearing the pink apron and a spatula in his hands.

"Ponyboy's sick?!" He nearly screamed.

Ponyboy sighed loudly.

* * *

><p>By his fifth book (including Gone With The Wind) tenth drawing, and second nap, Ponyboy was running out of things to do. He was sent (by Darry) to bed for the day and Sodapop took it upon himself to play "Mommy" for the teenager-greaser.<p>

Ponyboy did admit it felt nice having Sodapop ruffle his pillows, tuck him in and rub his back.

But the coddling wouldn't stop, it was nice at first, but now it became old.

Ponyboy wished Dallas or maybe Johnny, hell he wished Steve would come over and at least talk to him. But apparently his room was "off-limits" because he was "sick".

"Man, I'm bored." He muttered to himself. "Why do I have to suffer like this?"

Ponyboy looked up at the sky, a golden sea of clouds and sky. Then the squeeky sound of a bus and those Soc came to his head and he shook with fear.

_School teaches you a lesson and gives you a test. You're livin' life, which gives you a test that teaches you a lesson_

Ponyboy sighed.

"Mom's right."

He couldn't let those Socs beat him down.

He had to stand up to them. He can't show any weaknesses.

Even if they try to...rape him.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE check out my new story: Forever and Ever, lots of over-protective Darry and Sodapop ;)<strong>

**Please review! **

**-Kylelover101**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own The Outsiders**

**Everyone, I'm happy to update another chapter of The Outsiders :)**

**Warning: Language and violence**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_What. . .am I doing?_

Those exact words plagued Ponyboy as he nervously walked out of the back door. At first he thought he could cough up the courage to stand up for himself, but it felt like all the chivalry he held was draining from himself. He felt worthless.

"Pony? What are you doing?" A call came from the kitchen. Ponyboy didn't need to turn around to see that it was Sodapop who called him.

"You'll catch a cold standing in the doorway with a t-shirt on at this hour." Soda soothed. "Come back to bed."

Ponyboy bit his lip, lowering his head.

"Soda. . ."

"Yeah baby?"

He gulped, the pit of his stomach felt on fire. "Am I worthless? Cause that's how I feel." Ponyboy didn't go into detail why he felt that way but as always he was guided into Soda's loving arms and held tightly.

"You, Ponyboy Micheal Curtis, are not worthless. In fact, I think you're the most important person, along with Darry, in my life." Soda smiled softly, he patted his brother's back for extra reassurance. Ponyboy felt a twige of a smile form on the corners of his mouth, this pleased Sodapop.

"How about we have dessert BEFORE Dinner tonight, Ponyboy. My treat-"

"Like hell we will!" Darry butted in from the living room.

"-next time." Soda quickly added, fearful of Darry's wrath of breaking the no dessert before dinner rule.

Ponyboy giggled. And Soda smiled softly, for once the home was bustling with high energy, Two-bit had went well overboard with his jokes and slight pranks to the point where Steve started a fist fight, Darry screamed for them to knock it off and Ponyboy, Johnny and Sodapop were left laughing along. Dallas glared at Two-bit and Steve, warning them that if either of them did anything that involved touching him and disturbing his poker game and his cigarette, that he'd join the two.

The home felt light and fluffy once again.

Darry and Soda just hoped it would last.

It was nearly a week after things felt "normal" in The Curtis Home and Darry and Sodapop noticed that Curly Sheppard had taken a liking to their dear Ponyboy. As of this moment Sodapop could be seen staring at Curly, almost burning hold in the back of his curly head. Curly and Tim rarely come this north to Tulsa and when they do it's to stop and probably talk about Socs when things get bad or to get details about a rumble.

* * *

><p><em>But for the past few days Curly came over to "polietly chat" with Ponyboy.<em>

_"Damn brat, get away from him!" Sodapop whispered, biting his nails._

_Darry rolled his eyes, but still kept Ponyboy in the vision of the back of his eye. Just then as Ponyboy laughed from some joke Curly made, Curly slowly put his arm around Ponyboy's neck and Soda's eyes widened, taking the neerest object he could grab on to which happened to be a kitchen knife, he chucked it at the curly haired boy. Darry watched in horror as in slow motion the knife went sailing from the kitchen to the living room where it just grazed Curly's flannel shirt and landed in the wall._

_Ponyboy and Curly were probably pale as ghosts and Sodapop was fuming mad._

_Darry skid out of the kitchen taking Soda with him quickly enough for when Ponyboy and Curly turned behind them they could see that no one was in the kitchen._

_"Keep yourself calm, Soda!" Darry whispered loudly pinning Soda to a wall_

_"THAT LITTLE BRA-"_

_Darry stuffed his mouth with a sock from the dresser._

_"I know, but you can't let your anger get the damn best of ya' now what will the social workers say when they see a damn knife wedged into the wall?!"_

_Soda didn't think about that one. He frowned, spitting out the sock and Darry put him down. Sodapop sighed, counted to three in his head and took a deep breath._

_"You're right, Darr, I'm just gonna' go out, apologize and-OH THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Soda's temper was higher than ever seeing Curly slowly lean into Ponyboy while Ponyboy's bright green eyes were wide with innocence and curosity. Sodapop charged at curly like a wild mother animal, swooping up Curly, and tossing him out the front door. _

_"Bye, Curly! Thanks for stopping over!" He called, smirking as he shut the door. _

_He was surprised when he turned around to see Ponyboy looking angry. _

_"huh?" Soda asked._

_"Soda. . . .How could you?!"_

"Ponyboy, I was only trying to-"

_"I HATE YOU!" Pony screamed at Sodapop, Soda's world was turned upside down. _

"No.. . ."

_"I hate you, I hate you!"_

"No. . .No Ponyboy."

"Soda."

"No, don't hate me!"

"Sodapop-"

"DON'T HATE ME, PONYBOY!"

"SODAAA!"

Sodapop shot out of bed, it was dark in his room and by the clock beside Ponyboy, who was sitting up in bed with him, he saw it was nearly three in the morning.

"Soda, it's three in the morning, did you. . . . . have a nightmare?" Ponyboy asked.

Soda abruptly turned to Ponyboy, smiling widely, hugging his baby brother.

"Oh, Ponyboy. My sweet ray of sunshine, you're not abducted." Soda hushed.

Ponyboy was confused but liked the rocking Sodapop did for him and pretty soon that closed his eyes.

"Oh, you're not kissing Curly, I'm so happy."

"Kissing . . .Curly?" That woke Ponyboy up.

Soda smiled, sadly.

"Nah. . .I wouldn't kiss Curly." Ponyboy yawned.

"Oh, good. Even better." Soda rubbed Ponyboy's back.

". . . . I think Angela's prettier."

Soda's eyes shot open.

He was living a nightmare once again. This time it was reality.

". . . What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeaaaaah... My new story Forever and Ever wasn't working out, so I had to delete it. Sorry folks. <strong>

**Please review! **

**-Kylelover101**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own The Outsiders, the wonderful S. E. Hinton does.**

**Everyone, I'm happy to update another chapter of The Outsiders :)**

**Warning: Language (Cursing)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Ponyboy gazed out the window, a longing look in his unusally-dim green eyes. Darry sighed. It had been over a week, enough was enough.

"Ponyboy, com'on, we're going outside." Darry stood up, Ponyboy shook his head, fearfully.

"No, please, no Darry."

"Ponyboy, it's not going to hurt you; not to mention wallowing up inside the house isn't healthy." Darry's voice seemed calm, but Ponyboy wasn't falling for it. Darry walked over to the door, opening it wide open.

"Com walk with big-brother, Ponyboy." Darry smiled.

Ponyboy shook his head.

"Soda can come with us."

Ponyboy continued to shake.

"No!"

Darry sighed, this wasn't working.

Ponyboy turned his back to Darry, going back to his book. Darry tried to think of another way to get Ponyboy out of the house. Ponyboy couldn't fear life anymore. He had to rise above this weakness he had to become stronger. Easier said than done. Around dinner time Darry was still thinking of a way to get Ponyboy to go outside, while complicating on this, Sodapop was coddling his baby-brother.

"How was your day, Ponyboy" Soda smiled, nuzzling his nose onto Ponyboy's hair, making the younger greaser giggle.

"Today, I filled up this brand-new charger-OOH, Ponyboy, this orange-one was a beauty, like the one in _Dukes of Hazard's_." Sodapop re-told, Ponyboy was all ear and Darry snapped his fingers, a lightbulb appearing at the top of his head.

"SODA!" He chimed. Soda turned his head.

"Yeah, Darr?"

"Oh, Soda! You're a genius!"

"I am?"

"Sure! Hey, Ponyboy, wanna' see a movie?" Darry hoped Ponyboy's love for movies would atleast get him out of the house, being cooped up too long wasn't entirley healthy.

Ponyboy bit his lip.

"N-no...Not tonight."

"Aw, com'on, your big brothers will go with you!" Darry encouraged. "When was the last time all three of us went to a movie?" It had been ages.

Ponyboy sighed, still unsure.

Soda glanced over at Darry, pulling him into a different room.

"What the hell, Darry?" Soda hissed. Darry was surprised, Sodapop was never like this, Soda sounded really mad. "Poor Ponyboy had enough on his plate without you pestering him to go outside!"

"Soda, if he stays in her any longer, he's going to have a phobia of going outside," Darry remarked. "It's not healthy! And frankly, I'm tired of this, Ponyboy's not a weak person, he just needs a little push."

"We'll do it when he's ready, Darry!"

Darry sighed.

"Well, he better be ready by Sunday, cause he's going to school _on Monday_."

Steve came over with what he called 'his own personal method' apparently shooting firecrackers at someone to make them run out the door WAS NOT a good idea in the book of over-protective brothers, piratically written by Darry and Sodapop themselves. Johnny tried a more coaxing method of tossing cigarettes out the door for Ponyboy to fetch, but Ponyboy only hollered that he wasn't a dog.

Two-bit's idea of staring at Ponyboy until he left the house only made things awkward and Dallas' idea of keeping the door open all night only froze up the whole house.

"Well, thanks for trying." Darry muttered. It was around ten and Ponyboy had left the living room to go to bed and Sodapop felt drained.

"Guys, we've done everything to have Ponyboy leave the house, I'm scared that he's scared that he's gonna' get jumped by the Socs again." soda felt like crying, his little brother feared the world and there was nothing he could do about it.

Darry's head lifted from it's sour state.

"Not. . . everything."

The gang looked puzzled.

Around One in the morning, Ponyboy twitched, feeling his stomach give off a low growl.

'Need. . . water' his brain comanded, Ponyboy stretched and as he went to enter the kitchen, he face-planed into his door.

"What the-?"

Ponyboy was wide awake now and gasped.

He wasn't in his room, he was outside!

The gang must had carried him and his bed outside while he was sleeping!

"DARRY! SODA! OPEN THE DOOR!" he begged, banging on the door. Sodapop woke up, sleepign in his own room in his own bed and opened the second floor window.

"Sorry, baby. Darry said it was for your own good." Soda sadly remarked.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! THERE'S SOCS OUT HERE!" Ponyboy cried.

"Would you like a glass of warm milk?" Soda called back, grabbing his own glass and sliding it down the roof, but it landed in the flower bed.

Ponyboy frowned. "SODA!" He cried.

Soda fought ever willpower to not run downstairs and save his baby brother.

"Darry, can't I at least tuck him in?" Soda called from across the hallway into Darry's room.

"No Soda. . . Tell Ponyboy to get back to bed." Darry muttered from under his pillow.

"But he could catch a cold, Darry."

"He's got blankets. This is for his own-"

"Good, I know." Soda interruped. Soda shut his window and tried to go back to bed, ignoring the bangs on the front door, which was obviously locked. Ponyboy sighed, sitting back on his bed on the porch, not noticing a curly haired Greaser walking down his sidewalk.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Curly Sheppard's drunk goofy smile, filled with lust, questioned himself.

* * *

><p><strong>UH-OH, what's Curly gonna 'do? Check out Pinkey-Promise. My new story all about Soda, Darry and Ponyboy! I'd love more reviews for that story, and also for this one! OMG! So many reviews! I have you readers to thank for it too! You guys rock!<strong>

**Please review! **

**-Kylelover101**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own The Outsiders, the wonderful S. E. Hinton does.**

**Everyone, I'm happy to update another chapter of The Outsiders :)**

**Warning: Language (Cursing)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_ Ponyboy sighed, sitting back on his bed on the porch, not noticing a curly haired Greaser walking down his sidewalk._

_"Well, well what do we have here?" Curly Sheppard's drunk goofy smile, filled with lust, questioned himself._

Ponyboy sniffed, wipping a few stray tears away from his face when he laid down he screamed seeing Curly Sheppard laying next to him.

"C-Curly? What are you doing here?" Ponyboy's frantic voice asked.

Curly shrugged. "I was at this party, got bored so I left."

"No. . . What I'm asking was. . . why are you in my bed?" Ponyboy asked.

"The question you should be asking is 'Why is your bed outside for me to lay on?' Hmm? Com'on baby-Curtis, wha'y ya' out 'ere?" Curly slurred. Ponyboy could pratically taste the alcahol from Curly's breath and Ponyboy cleared his throat.

"Well. . . I think. . .I'm being punished." Ponyboy hesitantly spoke, he wasn't sure why he was out here, Soda said that Darry wanted to teach him a lesson, was he really that much of a bother? Ponyboy sighed, he had been clingy, maybe he deserved this.

Curly cocked an eyebrow.

"Why do'n you go in?" He asked, still drunk.

Ponyboy explained that the doors were locked and Curly had to see for himself, sure enough when he gave a jiggle, the door wouldn't open.

"Well, that sucks. Com'on." He casually spoke.

"Wha-what?" Ponyboy asked.

"Well, you can't sleep outside. So. . . come to my place and crash." Curly offered a sly smile and Ponyboy blushed, looking up at his house. He figured it would be okay, if he was back in time to come back inside. Grabbing his blue quilt to cover him from the cold wind that his flannel nightclothes could only stand for so long, he followed the drunk Curly a couple blocks to his house. Curly's house wasn't what you'd call. . . pleasent. But it had a roof and four walls.

"Me Casa est you casta. . .wait. Hol' on." Curly thought for a moment. wondering if that was how it was pronounced. "Ah, never'min. Com'on."

Ponyboy nodded, following Curly up the steps and entered the slightly lit house.

"YOU DRUNK FUCKER!" A woman's shrill scream was heard from a room. Ponyboy's head jerked as he saw two adults, one a woman, the other a much colder, meaner, older version of Tim Sheppard. Suddenly, Ponyboy felt safer on his front porch.

"They won't bite, just don't get involved." Curly hiccupped, taking another swing at his liquor.

Ponyboy nodded, clutching his blanket closer to him as he followed Curly to Curly's room. Curly's room was just as messy as the rest of the house (Ponyboy assumed) The bed wasn't made, (although, it looked soft) clothes were everywhere, nudy-magazines could be seen and there were a few holes and dent marks in the walls. Curly took off his shirt, revealing his slightly toned body, he wasn't much to look at but he had something.

Ponyboy blushed.

Curly jumped on his bed that made a loud 'crack' and Ponyboy winced.

"Um. . .where do I sleep?" Ponyboy asked, hearing something shatter downstairs, not knowing if he was going to get some sleep tonight.

Curly smiled, devilishy and Ponyboy's eyes widened.

"Uh. you know, I forgot something-" Ponyboy gasped when Curly had him pinned against the wall.

"Where ya' goin' Baby-Curtis?" Curly slurred.

"Um-um." Ponyboy was frightened.

"Mmmm." Curly took in Ponyboy's scent, slowly placing his hand down the front of Ponyboy's flannel pajama pants. "I'm gonna' please. . . us"

_"You know, you're pretty cute."_

_"Fiesty, too" _

_"I ain't gonna' do anything but please myself, Greaser." _

Ponyboy let out a shriek that startled Curly, almost out of his drunkenness. Angela was startled, awaken with her sleeping mask still on, the fight downstairs had stopped with the foreign shrill voice in the house and walking from his car to the house, Tim Sheppard groaned, he knew that scream.

"What the fuck?! Calm down you're gonna' wake everyone!" Curly hissed.

Ponyboy couldn't stop breathing rapidly, the voices and the faces of the Socs on the bus. They were in his head, clawing at the depths of his skull and they wouldn't leave. Curly cocked an eyebrow watching the boy shiver and shake on the floor. Ponyboy's eyes were on the verge of tears as he was on the ground. Their voices echoing in his ears, tormenting him.

"Wha' got you in an' knot?" Curly asked, taking a swig of the whiskey, bluntly. At this time, Tim Sheppard opened the door, knocking Ponyboy down a peg and he sighed.

"What is he doing here?" He didn't mean to sound angry, but he was planning on going to sleep.

Curly belched, giving Tim a whiff of the stale alcohol left on his breath. "He was lock'. . . out."

Tim rolled his eyes, gently picking up The Youngest Curtis brother off the ground and setting him on his feet. Tim cooked his head and walked away, Ponyboy followed, picking up his blanket and following Tim, ignoring Curly's threats of 'having his ass' sooner or later.

Tim had given Ponyboy a ride a few blocks to his house, Tim wasn't the one to have people cry, more or less boys cry, and console them. Although he did know what happened to Ponyboy, hearing the story from Soda and Darry, he could only ignore Ponyboy as he gave him a ride home.

"Get to bed." Tim spoke before driving off, Ponyboy nodded, thanking him while sniffling.

As Tim's car left Soda ran out the front door.

"Oh my baby!" Soda cried. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let Darry talk me into this, I came out to see if you were cold and you were gone, I'm so sorry!" Holding Ponyboy in his arms Ponyboy nuzzled into his shoulder and the crook of his neck. Darry stood in the doorway, shaking his head. His plan had failed miserably-he gasped.

"Ponyboy!" Darry called.

Ponyboy looked at Darry, Soda looked back at Darry too.

"Look around, you're outside!"

Ponyboy knew he was outside, but it wasn't just that, but once again, he felt SAFE being outside. Ponyboy smiled, happily.

"I'm not afraid anymore!" He cheered.

"Yay!" Soda clapped. "This calls for a celebration, Ponyboy! Dessert before breakfast, dessert before lunch, dessert before dinner, DESSERT BEFORE DESSERT!" He was only loud enough for the whole neightborhood to hear, but Darry's loud voice made sure he was quiet for the rest of the night:

"Sodapop Curtis, if you play this game again, I'll knock you so hard, your clothes will be out of style!"

Ponyboy smiled, he wasn't afraid anymore. It was a small victory, one of many they'd have to repair.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! 5 or more before the next chapter.<strong>

**Check out Pinkey-Promise. My new story all about Soda, Darry and Ponyboy! I'd love more reviews for that story, and also for this one! OMG! So many reviews! I have you readers to thank for it too! You guys rock!**

**Please review! **

**-Kylelover101**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own The Outsiders, the wonderful S. E. Hinton does.**

**Everyone, I'm happy to update another chapter of The Outsiders :)**

****Check out Pinkey-Promise. My new story all about Soda, Darry and Ponyboy! I'd love more reviews for that story, and also for this one! OMG! So many reviews! I have you readers to thank for it too! You guys rock!****

**Warning: Language (Cursing)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Walking outside, that was step one. Step two would be tricky.

"Ponyboy, since you can go outside, I want you to try school." Ponyboy had missed more than enough school and Darry was worried the Social Workers were keeping track of his attendance at school. Almost two-weeks of school was certainly something they'd drop by and question about.

Ponyboy looked unsure.

"I don't know Darry," He held his arm. "What if I see. . ._ them_?"

Darry smirked. "Don't worry, little buddy. I thought about that."

Ponyboy arched an eyebrow, but Darry whistled and Ponyboy groaned seeing two-bit fly into the living room, panting like a dog.

"Two-bit will "escort you" to all of your classes. I don't wanna' hear one word, Ponyboy. Until you gain concordance, Two-bit here will watch you every second of the day at school." Darry narrowed his eyes at Two-bit.

"Right, Two-bit?"

Two-Bit barked in response, and laughed when Darry hit his arm. "Have some human decency, for God's sake." Ponyboy ignored the two men and groaned. This was just like LAST TIME when Darry had Two-bit follow him around in public. He didn't mind Two-bit at all, but the boy could get really annoying, really fast.

"Don't worry, Dare-bear. as long as this hair is Grease and this Two is Bit, I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!" Two-bit screamed that last part a bit too loud for Ponyboy's liking, and he didn't even understand what two-bit meant. Darry nodded, smiling at Ponyboy.

"C'om on Ponyboy. Help set the table for dinner."

"Food!"

Two-bit seemed more excited than Ponyboy. But nevertheless Ponyboy dragged his feet to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, Honey. Darry says it's school time." Soda lightly shook Ponyboy awake as Ponyboy groaned, trying to roll over for a few more minutes of sleep. Soda smiled, a smile that was a little too creepy for anyone's liking, chuckled and crack his knuckles. Ponyboy's eyes widened as he tried to flee the bed but Soda's arms caught him and he was held down and tickled to death.<p>

"Wakey-wakey eggs and bake-y, Ponyboy." Soda smiled.

Ponyboy managed to kick Soda off of him.

"Alright, I'm up." But he wasn't eager to get to school.

Ponyboy walked down and gave off a noise of disgust at the sight of Two-bit picking his nose while watching Mickey Mouse.

This was his body guard.

"Good one Darry" Ponyboy mumbled. He screamed when someone slapped him on the behind. It was Soda.

"Go, go. Ponyboy. Breakfast is the most essential meal of the day and you're not skipping." Soda poked his nose, smiling while laying a stack of pancakes with eggs for eyes and a bacon strip for a smiley face. Ponyboy wondered if this was too much food.

"Um. . . Soda-"

"Open up and eat, Ponyboy." Soda smiled, drinking his chocolate milk and cake.

Ponyboy frowned. "How come you're eating chocolate cake? I want cake."

It was true, Ponyboy did want some cake but soda shook his head. "First off, little brother this was the last piece and since I'm older I get dibs-HEY!" Soda screamed, angry when Two-Bit snuck up behind him, eating his slice with one bite out of his hand. "Well. . . I had the last slice. But Darry said something about no more sweets for you. Said it was bad or somthin'"

Ponyboy groaned, poking his egg in the eye which in return the pancake-face frowned.

"Darry can mind his own business."

From the living room Darry's head popped up. "What did you say?"

Looks like Darry wasn't a morning person either and Ponyboy's eyes widened as he grabbed Two-bit, pulling him away from his beer, ignoring the older Greaser's cry when it fell and shattered to the ground.

"Gotta' go Darry, bye!" Ponyboy called out.

Before Ponyboy could reach two-bit's car he bumped into Johnny.

"Oh, Johnny!" Ponyboy smiled, letting Two-bit go. Johnny had no idea how happy Ponyboy was to see him. Johnny smiled.

"C'om on, we'll be late, Ponyboy." Johnny knew it was actually him spying on Ponyboy and not Two-bit, but what Ponyboy didn't know would hurt him, Johnny figured.

"Ponyboy! My precious little brother!"

Ponyboy groaned.

Soda skipped out of the house, handing Ponyboy his bookbag. Ponyboy could hear Two-bit's laugh from outside as the other greaser searched for his car keys.

"You forgot this," Soda handed Ponyboy his bag and a sack lunch. "Have a nice day, Ponyboy." With that soda ruffled the boy's neatly greased hair and Ponyboy smiled back. Two-bit caught up with the two younger Greasers ready to drive them. Darry and Soda stood in the lawn, waving goodbye.

"I dunno, Dare. Is it too early?" Soda questioned. "I mean, he just began to appreciate the outdoors last night."

Darry sighed. "He's missed too much already, Soda. Anymore and the state will question us."

Soda nodded, saying goodbye as he saw Steve pull up. "Darry." He called.

Darry looked up.

"What if those Socs get to him, though?" Soda had to ask.

"They won't. Two-Bit and Johnny are there."

Darry hoped the Socs were smart enough to leave Ponyboy alone. He prayed to God today would just go smoothly.

Oh, how he was wrong. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! 5 or more before the next chapter.<strong>

**Please review! **

**-Kylelover101**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own The Outsiders, the wonderful S. E. Hinton does.**

**Everyone, I'm happy to update another chapter of The Outsiders :)**

****Check out Pinkey-Promise. My new story all about Soda, Darry and Ponyboy! I'd love more reviews for that story, and also for this one! OMG! So many reviews! I have you readers to thank for it too! You guys rock!****

**Warning: Language (Cursing)**

**THANKS FOR ALL THOSE GREAT REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

It was a little awkward for Ponyboy at first while walking into the fifth-circle of Hell that adults called: High School. After being gone so long and suddenly making an appearence, everyone looked at him like he ran over a basket of puppies.

"Why are people staring at me?" Ponyboy quietly asked Two-Bit when he came to his locker.

Two-Bit shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe you finally hit puberty and you're starting to look sexy?"

Ponyboy punched Two-bit in the shoulder as he started to walk to his first period. He stopped walking then turned around seeing that Two-bit stopped walking too. Two-bit looked surprised, turning to look at whatever Ponyboy was looking at, but the truth was, Ponyboy was looking at him.

"Don't you have a class to be at?"

"Sure, right after I see that you're all snuggled and nestled into your first period desk, then I shall leave." Two-bit smiled. Ponyboy growled. He could handle himself.

"Two-bit, thanks, but no thanks. Go away."

"Just as soon as you put that there pencil on your desk and pop-a-squat in your chair, little-Pones."

Ponyboy tossed his bag clear across the room, landing on his desk. Of course that made everyone duck and some girls scream. Two-bit was surprised but when Ponyboy turned slowly back at him, he smiled, giving a goofy-giggle then proceded to walk to his own class.

Ponyboy crouched in his desk, staring out the window. He ignored the stares and gossiping, he just wanted to go home. Laying his head down he didn't see some Socs in the back pointing at him, cracking their fists and planning to get him after school.

* * *

><p>Two-bit munched on his home made PB&amp;J sandwhich his mom made him for lunch while staring at Ponyboy, he was in a plant pot, trying to sluth. He saw this in a movie once with Ponyboy and Johnny. Ponyboy, however didn't think Two-bit was blending in at all.<p>

"Two-bit, what are you doing?" Ponyboy turned around to see Two-bit in the pot, maybe two-bit could have gotton away with his "job" if he wasn't right behind Pony's chair.

Ponyboy sighed. "Get out of that and sit down."

Two-bit was glad to do so, that pot was hurting his back.

Ponyboy ignored Two-bit, going back to his book.

"So, um. Where's your lunch?" Two-bit asked.

"Funny thing about Soda's lunches." Ponyboy held up the sack and Two-bit looked inside seeing a note, pulling it out he couldn't help but laugh.

_I owe you one lunch, -Steve._

"The asshole must have grabbed it when I wasn't looking in Social Studies. He sits behind me." Pony muttered.

Two-bit nodded. "Well, how about we go out to eat, Pony? My treat." Two-bit had a few bucks on him and only a peanut-butter and jelly sandwhich wasn't satasfying. And he wasn't that desprate to try the lunch of gravy and a sasusage. Two-bit could make endless jokes about that one, but it looked like Ponyboy wasn't up for his humor today.

"Com'on Pones, a burger and fries do sound good." Two-bit nudged Ponyboy, making him smile.

"Well, alright. Just as long as we're back in time for Math. Darry will kill me if he finds out that I skipped or showed up late to any class, especially the one I have a C- in." Ponyboy replied, picking up his bag.

The Socs from Ponyboy's class all smirked, seeing that they now had an oppertunity for revenge.

"Hey guys." One Soc spoke. "Who's up for a burger?"

* * *

><p>Soda sighed sadly, it was just him in the shop until someone came in a six when he'd go home tonight. He wished Steve was here, Steve would make his fifty-minute lunch break less boring.<p>

While eating his food Soda couldn't help but think and wonder about how Ponyboy was doing. He wasn't sure if the kid was ready to go to school, but Darry was right, Ponyboy had missed too much already.

Soda snapped open a Pepsi and tipped the bottle, nearly choking when the phone rang. Coughing he raced to the phone just in time.

"Hello? DX Auto-body and Gasoline shop, how may I help you?" Soda asked. "Steve? Wait. Hold on, slow down, what happened to Ponyboy?!"

* * *

><p>Earlier<p>

Ponyboy had to hand it to Two-bit, french friens did cure sadness. Sure it put on a few pounds if you didn't excersize immedatly afterwards, but Ponyboy could care less, Darry was saying something about being under weight.

Two-bit wasn't eating much, he gazed at Ponyboy.

"You know, your brothers told me what happened."

A lot happened.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Two-bit lowered his voice, "You cuttin' yourself."

Ponyboy stoped eating and looked at the arm he once cut what felt like forever ago. He couldn't se his arm but threw the jacket he knew the pink and red scars would be visable if he wore a t-shirt. People would stare and know he's a freak.

Ponyboy lowered his head in shame and Two-bit slowly rolled up his sleve on his slft arm of his jacket.

Ponyboy's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I used to do it when I was your age, before I was a nutsy-joker," Two-bit smiled sadly. "I know you feel suffocated with me watchin' ya and Darry and Soda hovering over you. But that's because we care Ponyboy. You need to think in consideration that maybe Dar, Soda, Steve, Johnny even Dally and myself have all had our taste of sadness."

Ponyboy's mouth opened slightly.

"We just.. . . Don't want anyone else hurting."

Before Ponyboy could say anything three Socs stepped behind him.

"Aw, well ain't this sweet?" One smirked.

Ponyboy froze and Two-bit bit into his burger. "What's up, ape-face?"

"You've got a lot of nerve talkin' trash like you ain't no different from that paper-bag blowin' in the wind, Clown!"

Two-bit only smiled, Ponyboy dared not to turn around.

"Well now. . . I'd rather be a paper bag than a little bitch." Two-bit's tone was darker and more deadly and Ponyboy didn't like where this was going hearing the clicks of switchblades.

"Oh, you better not say what I think you just did, Grease-ball!"

One grabbed Ponyboy by his blonde-auburn locks and held the kife to his throat. Ponyboy's eyes widened and Two-bit hopped over the table, tackling the guy. Two-bit began beating in his face while another soc attacked Ponyboy, punching his chest.

Two-bit grabbed ahold of one Soc, pulling him down to the floor while he topped him, punching him in the throat.

Ponyboy called for help. "Two-bit!"

"No one cares Greaser!" The Soc who was punching him, taunted.

Ponyboy fealt weak this Soc was pretty much as tall as Darry and probably three times his weight, how the hell could he fight him off? Ponyboy knew The Soc was right, no one did care about him. The scars on his arms proved it.

_"that's because we care Ponyboy."_

Ponyboy looked over at Two-bit. Laughing as he pulverized two Socs at the same time.

_"We just.. . . Don't want anyone else hurting." _

Somewhere deep inside the youngest greaser he flung his fist and slugged the Soc in the nose, wincing as he heard a crunch.

"AW! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Steve pulled up to The Dingo, his heart longing for the arterie-clogging tripple-burger with a Coke.

"Man, I'm starvin'-" Steve mumbled walking into the Dingo, his eyes widened seeing Two-bit socking two Socs in the throat while Ponyboy stared in awe at the tallest Soc, holding his bleeding nose. He quickly ran over to the diner table, breaking a glass bottle alarming the five teenagers.

"Ya'll better cut it out!" Steve screamed.

Not that Steve scared the Socs or anything, but he did look intimidating, not to mention more Greasers from Pony's school were right behind him so they'd be out-numbered.

"Alright." The biggest Soc glared at Ponyboy as he left the Dingo.

Ponyboy coughed while Two-bit patted his back. "You okay, Ponyboy?"

Ponyboy nodded slowly, he looked frightened but he wasn't.

"You ain't too hurt, are ya?" Two-bit asked.

Ponyboy could still feel the cool blade against his throat, he was frightened to swallow, fearing he'd be cut. Two-bit looked over at Steve and Steve sighed.

"Thanks Steve." Two-bit smiled.

Ponyboy looked up at Steve and surprisingly, Steve Randle smirked at Ponyboy Curtis. But it wasn't rude or mean like he usually did. This time it was sincere.

"No problem. Com'on. This was enough for today, I'm sure the kid wants to go home." Steve said, darting to the phone-booth.

Two-bit looked at Ponyboy, sadly.

"Some body gaurd I am." He muttered.

"Two-bit. . . I'm not afraid!" Ponyboy smiled.

Two-bit looked confused as Ponyboy smiled happily. "I'm not afraid!"

_I'm not afraid. . . anymore._

* * *

><p>Soda was speeding as quickly as the car would allow him, how he wasn't caught baffled him but he wasn't focused. Turning sharply at a 108 degree and perfect paralle parking outside the house he hopped over the fence and darted threw the front door.<p>

"Ponyboy?!" He nearly screamed seeing Ponyboy wrapped in bandages around his chest, Steve was taping up.

"What in the hell hapened to you?!"

Ponyboy only smiled in responce. "I'm not afraid anymore, Soda."

Soda let out a tiny gasp as Steve rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he's been saying that ever since this afternoon I have no idea what he means by that-"

_A frightened Ponyboy shivering under his arms from a nightmare. A crying Ponyboy, claiming he's worthless and stupid, that he doesn't deserve to live. A deranged Ponyboy slitting his wrists in the darkest corner of the room sobbing hysterically. A very, very, upset Ponyboy. _

It all vanished.

Now. A smiling, happy Ponyboy, his baby returned.

Soda smiled boldly as he cheered,leaping to hug his baby brother, earning a grin from Two-bit, a "Hey! I'm not finished" from steve and a "Not so hard, Soda!" from a still smiling Ponyboy.

Later on that night Dallas came over with a carton of ciggarettes he "bought" and a nightly game of poker between Soda, Ponyboy, Johnny, Two-bit, Dallas and Steve began. Darry came home and was forced to join or Soda threatened blue mash-potatos for dinner tonight.

The night had been kind to the greasers, but to someone wincing in his bathroom looking at his still-busted ribs and bones he looked into the mirror, bright blue eyes and black hair.

"Ponyboy. . ." He growled. "I'll make you mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! 5 or more before the next chapter.<strong>

**Please review! **

**-Kylelover101**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own The Outsiders, the wonderful S. E. Hinton does.**

**Everyone, I'm happy to update another chapter of The Outsiders :)**

**Warning: Language (Cursing)**

**THANKS FOR ALL THOSE GREAT REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Ever since that eventful day, Ponyboy had been smiles and giggles. He finally felt normal again. The air felt much more lighter around The Curtis home. The drama was gone and everyone didn't have to worry about any more rapes or emo-Ponyboy.

Flipping rainbow pancakes and whistling along to the birds, Sodapop tossed a pancake and it landed on a plate. He smiled to himself, tossing a blue pancake this time. When it perfectly landed on the plate a second time he cheered, tossing a third pancake, this one was red, and it smacked Darry in the face.

"Oops." Soda laughed nervously. Darry growled, his face as red as the pancake as he flung it to the ground.

"Food should not be wasted, Darryl-Shayne." Soda stated As-a-matter-of-factly.

"Neither should a human being!"

"Oh. . . .that's just cold, Darry."

Ponyboy came in the kitchen, his backpack ready and his shoes on. He smiled seeing the food, sitting at the table, he began to eat. Darry smiled, sipping his coffee and Soda simply gusehed over the boy.

"Awww, look how big he is, Dare-Bear. Our little Ponyboy. Oh, it seems like just yesterday he was swaddled up and do helpless to this outside world of evil Socs and-"

"Shut up, Sodapop." Darry and Ponyboy groaned together, annoyed.

Soda frowned, tisking both brothers.

"You two have no poetic beauty towards civilized things." Soda sighed, dramatically.

". . . That makes no sence, Soda." Darry sipped his coffee.

"I heard someone say something on TV, it sounded like that." Soda stated, brining over more pancakes and syrup. Ponyboy loved Soda's tie-dye pancakes, Ponyboy was one of the few people to love Soda's cooking, at first he was hesitant, but now he was addicted.

"Alright, tell me now who's going where? I wanna' know BEFORE I go to work." Darry clairified.

Soda started talking but Darry looked disgusted seeing multi-colored chuncks of pancake falling from his mouth.

"Wait until you're done eating, Sodapop!" Darry rolled his eyes while Ponyboy giggled.

Soda gulped. "Well, Stevie and I are heading over to the bowling ally, wanna' come, Ponyboy?" Ponyboy shook his head, two reasons why, A.) He knew Steve would be a pain in his ass the whole time he was there and B.) The Library.

"Nah, that's okay, Soda. I want to check out a few books." Ponyboy said.

"So, bowling ally and the library?" Darry asked.

Ponyboy and Soda nodded.

Darry aimed his fork at Ponyboy. "Nine-thirty"

Then at Soda. "Twelve"

"WHOO-HOO!" Soda cheered.

"Aw, why does he get to go out later?" Ponyboy moaped.

"Cause I said so. Now I won't be home until ten and when I do I want your homework done, your face washed and in bed by the time I'm home." Darry sternly spoke. Ponyboy only nodded, knowing not to push Darry's buttons.

When breakfast was over and the dishes were done Ponyboy put his homework and books into his bag and laces up his converse shoes.

"You're walking?" Soda asked, putting on his DX shirt.

Ponyboy nodded. "I'm gonna' try, Soda. I mean, I'm not scared of the outside anymore and it's a nice day. Besides, you both will be late if any of you give me a ride."

"But-but Ponyboy-"

"I think that's a good idea. It's a nice day after all." Darry smiled, opening the door for Ponyboy.

Ponyboy smiled while Soda's mouth hung open, baffled.

"Bye, Darry." Ponyboy gave him a hug, in which one was returned.

"Bye, Sodapop." Ponyboy hugged him too and he was rewarded with a bone-crushing squeeze-of-a-hug.

"You too, baby. Have fun in school." Soda kissed his forehead and Ponyboy giggled, waving goodbye once Darry pryed Soda's arms off of Ponyboy.

"I dunno, Darry. We should have given him a rape-whistle or something." Soda frowned, watching Ponyboy walk off into the distance.

"He'll be fine, Sodapop. Besides, it's building his confadance." Darry picked up his toolbox and Soda nodded, although he couldn't help but admit it, a part of him wanted Ponyboy to depend of him just a little while longer. Atleast two more years longer.

* * *

><p>"Johnny!" Ponyboy smiled, calling out to his friend. Johnny turned and stolled over to Ponyboy.<p>

"Hey, Pony. How are you? Felling better?" Johnny lit up a ciggarette, handing it to Ponyboy.

"Thank you, and yes. I'm doing much better, Johnny." Ponyboy rewarded Johnny with his signature smile that felt like forever since he's seen it. Johnny smiled back in return. The two continued their walk to school when Ponyboy stopped walking to look behind him.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing, I just feel like someone was behind me, that's all." Ponyboy truthfully answered. The two teens shrugged off what just happened, neither of them noticing the raven-haired, blue-eyed Soc watching them from behind a building.

* * *

><p>"Class, as Freshman-"<p>

"Cept me!"

"Accept, Mr. Matthews."

Everyone and Two-bit laughed. The teacher rolled his eyes and Ponyboy bit his lip from laughing anymore.

"Anyway. . . as Freshman, we are required to teach you sexual education-"

"Aw, this is nothing. I can teach this class about sex-ed in less than a minute." Two-bit nonchallantly called out. Ponyboy looked up at his annoyed male teacher. Mr. Styme didn't seem impressed.

"Oh, really, Mr. Matthews? Well I'm curious to know, enlighten us." Mr. Styme though he had Two-bit in the bag but when Two-bit stood up and cleared his throat:

"Play it safe, wrap it in Laytex, Or she gets the paychecks!" Two-bit had the class laughing hard while Mr. Styme closed his eyes for a moment, counting to ten in his head. It's been nearly three years and he was sick of seeing the nineteen-almost-twenty-year-old Greaser in his classroom.

"Mr. Matthews, go out into the hall. Everyone, turn to page 69-"

Two-bit lost it there and so had the teacher as he opened the door, pointing out to the hall. Two-bit didn't complain, in fact while in the hallway, he was still laughing.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes, but he still smiled. He turned to the page in his textbook and from the back of the class, the raven-haired blue-eyed Soc kept staring at him with lustful eyes of desire.

* * *

><p>All day Ponyboy felt awkward, he didn't know if it was from Sex-ed or something else. All day he felt 'watched' or someone was behind him. He felt exposed almost. He tried to shrug it off, but the feeling only got worse each class period. He was scared that maybe his imagination was playing tricks on him or he was paranoid.<p>

"So, I said- How did you think I rang the doorbell?" Two-bit laughed loudly.

Ponyboy didn't see anything funny in Two-bit's perverted joke, as a matter of fact, he was even paying attention.

"Alright, you got me. What's eatin' ya' kid?" Two-bit asked.

"Nothing," Ponyboy muttered. "Just stressed cause I got a lot of homework."

"Nothing this can't handle" Two-bit held up a bottle of beer, handing it to Ponyboy which Ponyboy declined.

"You know Darry and Soda would kill ya'," Ponyboy pointed out. Two-bit nodded and drank the bottle, scaring Ponyboy as he drove swerving around.

"Two-bit, don't drink and drive!" Ponyboy screamed.

"I know wha' I'm doin'" Two-bit snickered.

"Two-bit did you slur? Are you drunk?"

". . . . Maybe."

Ponyboy hated when Two-bit drank and drive. He hated it because a drunk driver killed his parents. At the red light, Two-bit didn't stop.

"Two-bit! You're gonna' get us killed!" Pony shrieked.

"Nah, I'm not sure about getting the crap beaten out of me by Sir Darry and jis campaign Soda" Two bit laughed.

Ponyboy groaned but soon the greaser pulled up into the DX and Pony sighed in relief. Soda shouldmbe working today and he wanted to see his brother.

"Wait here for Soda, Pones, all that beer made me have to take a piss" Ponyboy rolled his eyes as Two-bit ran from the car and Ponyboy happily waited for Soda. Soon someone approached the car and Pony rolled down the window.

"Hey, Soda. Two-bit is low so-"

He paused gazing up.

"Sorry, do you work here?" Ponyboy asked.

The reven soc only wickedly skirked. "It's been a while, Ponyboy"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! 5 or more before the next chapter.<strong>

**Please review! **

**-Kylelover101**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own The Outsiders, the wonderful S. E. Hinton does.**

**Everyone, I'm happy to update another chapter of The Outsiders :)**

**Warning: Language (Cursing)**

**THANKS FOR ALL THOSE GREAT REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

_He paused gazing up._

_"Sorry, do you work here?" Ponyboy asked._

_The raven soc only wickedly smirked. "It's been a while, Ponyboy"_

Fear. For the first time in a short while, that's what Ponyboy felt. It clawed at the inside of his skull and quickly he tried to shut the door, but The Soc had already held him by the collar of his plaid shirt, yanked him out of the car and was rubbing highs against the Gas-pump.

"Figured you would have forgotten me, little Pony." The Raven smiled. "It's so wonderful to know you remember me."

How could Ponyboy forget. This was the same Soc that attacked him on the bus! The Soc tried to not wince as his ribs cracked. They still hurt from the rumble and he had Sodapop and Darryl Curtis to thank for that. But he couldn't help but harden at the sight of Ponyboy trying to squirm away from under him.

"You're pretty. . . like a girl, only hotter."

Ponyboy hated these remarks that was shushed into his ear.

"Someone hel-!" Ponyboy tried to call for help, but rudely his mouth was forced into a rough kiss and he tried to pull away as a wet, tongue deeply licked inside of mouth and down his throat. Ponyboy was red-hot and flustered with the way the Soc was grining on him.

When the Soc pulled away with after what felt like forever, the Soc smirked.

"We're gonna' have some public fun."

Ponyboy tried to scream but a rag nearby was tied to his mouth as he was pushed to the ground, beside the car so no one could really see them.

"If you behave, this will go quickly." The soc smirked, sliding his hand down Ponyboy's pants. Ponyboy screamed as loud as he could when his hand came in-contact with the head of his shaft. He was touching him!

_He's touching me again!_

Insanity laughter and a innocent cry was heard as Curly Shepard kicked a bottle walking to the DX.

"The fuck?" He slowly asked himself. He began walking to (What he didn't know was) Two-bit's car and held was shocked. There was Ponyboy being given a hand job by some Soc. Curly grit his teeth in anger as he pulled the Soc off of Ponyboy, hearing someone crack as the Soc yelped in pain from being jerked too roughly. Curly bgan kicking at his head and Ponyboy sat up, his pants being pulled up and the rag out of his mouth. He was going to stay and watch his "rescuer" instead he ran towards the station, running into Sodapop with open arms.

"Oh, Honey, what's wrong?" Soda asked, he, Steve and Two-bit were talking but once they saw Curly Shepard kicking the crap out of something by Two-bit's car they went to investigate only to see Ponyboy running towards them.

Ponyboy whimpered and sobbed.

_I wasn't strong. . . I'm weak. _

Soda held Ponyboy for what felt like an eternity; but he didn't mind. What happened to his baby brother? Curly had kicked the Soc away until he was limbing, trying to run from the Greaser. Steve held Curly back.

"What the hell, Shepard?!" Steve screamed.

"He was-!"

Curly stopped looking over at Ponyboy, the fourteen-year-old was sobbing into his brother's chest while Soda rubbed his back.

"What happened to Ponyboy, Curly." Two-bit demanded to know.

Curly felt disgusted he had seen that the Soc clearly was touching Ponyboy in his private area, slowly stroking the member of an innocent boy. Curly wouldn't normally care about rape-incidences, but Ponyboy was. . . special to him.

"He. . . was being touched." Curly held back his mouth for cursing.

Two-bit kicked his tire as Steve sighed, face palming. "Again?"

Curly's ears perked up. Again? What did Steve mean by that?

"What do you mean: Again? This happened before?" Curly demanded to know. Steve narrowed his eyes stepping closer to the curly-haired greaser.

"That's none of your business. Now if you tell anyone about what happened to Ponyboy, I'll slice you!" Steve never stuck up for Ponyboy, why this time he had no clue, maybe the kid was growing on him or something. Or maybe he was tired of seeing the little greaser suffer. Curly cocked an eyebrow, an indicator that he was going to mouth off.

"Oh, and you shouldn't?"

"I'm in the same gang as him! You're not. Now if you're not going to buy anything, you can leave!" Steve tromped off inside the DX where Soda was calling Darry to pick up Ponyboy and Two-bit was patting Ponyboy in the head for reassurance.

Curly muttered some curses as he stomped off, Steve haulted.

Why did he feel so protective of Pony just now?

* * *

><p>Johnny was in-charge of watching Ponyboy when Darry went back to work. Just before Darry left, it was all hugs for Ponyboy, not matter how hard the younger greaser tried to push away as promises of his favriote dinner and movie were to be granted later that night.<p>

Johnny sat next to a shivering Ponyboy who sat in the tub.

"Need more hot water?" Johnny asked.

Ponyboy shook his head, a curtain divided the boys, but Ponyboy didn't want to be left alone. Not like last time when he wanted to shun away the whole world.

"No, I'm not cold. . . I'm just. . . I'm scared, Johnny." Ponyboy sniffed. Still Johnny turned the hot-water fauset and the tub was filled with warmer water.

"I thought I was brave. . ." Ponyboy cried. "But I'm not. I got scared and he touched me again!"

Johnny's frown deepened as he sat on the floor and sighed.

"I don't think you're weak, Pony. I think that. . . maybe you just need reminding that you're brave. Everyone needs that." His voice became soft as Ponyboy sniffed.

"Darry needs to be reminded that things will be okay." Johnny continued, his mind at a setting state. "Steve needs to be reminded to back off, Soda needs to be reminded that he is smart; and sometimes, " Johnny laughed. "Sometimes Two-bit needs to be told to shut-up, cause he's too loud." Ponyboy pulled away a bit of the curtain to look at Johnny.

"Even Dally, needs to be reminded he's not alone. And neither are you, Ponyboy. You are brave." Johnny gave a weak smile. That Ponyboy returned, softly. He felt a little better, but he was still scared. Johnny left so Ponyboy could dry off after his "shame-bath" and in the mirror Ponyboy could see some faded scars from when he had cut himself. When Soda and Darry found out, Ponyboy had never seen his brothers so frightened. . .so helpless.

He frowned, covering his arm with a sweatshirt. No. He wouldn't do it. He would be like Johnny said he was: Brave

Ponyboy was fully dressed and Johnny couldn't help but admit he was surprised when Ponyboy asked him to help with dinner. That evening as the table was set and dinner was ready to be eaten, Ponyboy sat at the kitchen table with Johnny, nervous and anxious. Why? He had no clue. Soda burst threw the door with Darry after him and the two stopped in their tracks seeing Ponyboy at the table with dinner laid out.

Soda looked confused and Darry, Stunned.

"Um. . . "Ponyboy stood. "Let's all eat together!" He didn't have to force this smile.

Soda grinned back, hopping to the table while Darry softly smiled back. Later Two-bit came, at first he had intentions of apologizing to Ponyboy, thinking it was his fault since he did leave him alone in the car, but to his amazement he was greeted at the door by Ponyboy himself, offering dinner. Steve came in soon afterwards, trying not to gaze into the green-eyes as he too was offered dinner.

Dallas came but crashed on the couch, so Ponyboy saved him a plate for later. That night as Soda tucked Ponyboy in for bed (he'd take a shower then join him later) he kissed the top of his head, surprised how Ponyboy didn't flinch.

"Pony. . . are you alright?" Soda asked, worried.

Ponyboy bit his lip. "Well, I'm not okay, but I'm fine, I guess."

Soda cradled Ponyboy's head, laying the auburn on his head. "Tell me, baby. Tell me everything."

"Well, Soda. He. He did. . . touch me." Ponyboy stuttered. Soda's blood boiled with anger, but he dare not let Ponyboy see that. "But, It's not okay. Even though it's not okay, I am okay because I am strong."

Ponyboy continued. "I'm not weak and I won't let him have the satisfaction of seeing me like that."

Soda sadly smiled. "You're growing up, baby. Don't it's a trap."

Ponyboy giggled as Soda planted another kiss on his brow. "Also, Soda-"

Soda nodded, wanting him to continue.

"I want. . .to move out."

"Of the house?" Soda asked, confused.

"No, of the room. Your room. I'll go back to my room." Ponyboy insisted. Soda laughed, shaking his head.

"No, no, baby. You're much too vulnerable now, Ponyboy." Soda clicked his tounge. Ponyboy's eyes narrowed.

"Why not? I'm fourteen-"

"It doesn't matter,"

"But Soda I'm brave enough to-"

"It doesn't matter if you're brave or not, Ponyboy. just. . . give yourself some time to adjust. Baby-steps, okay?" Soda made it sound like he was compromising with Ponyboy so Ponyboy just sighed and nodded, yawing. Ponyboy was laid back on the pillow and tucked in once more as the light was turned off and Soda mumbled something about being back in ten minutes.

In the shower Soda's blood boiled with rage.

No way was his younger brother leaving now! Soda didn't like Ponyboy being out of arm's reach in public from him.

Deep down, the blonde was just scared that Ponyboy was leaving him. No, not after he's being touched by perverted Socs and that hormonal brain of his thinks he's strong and brave! No way.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! 5 or more before the next chapter.<strong>

**Please review! **

**-Kylelover101**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own The Outsiders, the wonderful S. E. Hinton does.**

**Everyone, I'm happy to update another chapter of The Outsiders :)**

**Warning: Language (Cursing)**

**THANKS FOR ALL THOSE GREAT REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Curly tossed a few knives into what was supposed to be a poster for darts, but darts were for little bitches in Curly's mind. He sighed, he was still angry for what Steve told him at the DX today. Normally Curly could care less about what people think of him, but because the subject was on Ponyboy, he felt a little sensitive about what people said.

He knew Steve was right, it wasn't any of his business but he was still Pony's friend!

Curly had coughed up the pride to apologize to Ponyboy for his drunken night and was pretty much his hero for saving him from the Soc, but Steve had to screw it all up for him.

He growled, he hated Steve Randle as much as the next Greaser, but that bastard had a point in not being in their gang, but just because he wasn't in their gang didn't mean he couldn't know what was going on with the littlest Curtis, right?

Curly sighed. Just as he was about to throw another knife, he sat up and gasped.

"That's it!" He smirked.

All he had to do was join Ponyboy's gang and then he'd get not only closer to the little Greaser, but he'd be included in situations like what happened at the DX.

_It's perfect, how hard would it be able to "join" their gang anyway?_ Curly thought. "They're a bunch of idiots anyway, it's not like it'll be the hardest thing in the world to do."

Curly chuckled to himself, throwing his last knife, aiming at the bulls' eye mark.

* * *

><p>Soda had been watching Ponyboy from a distance while he played a game of cards with Two-bit and Steve, not paying attention to the game much, rather he watched his little brother.<p>

Ponyboy sat with Johnny watching a western movie on TV, smiling.

Soda swallowed a lump in his throat; Ponyboy was too innocent for his own good. Soda didn't understand how Ponyboy was pulling his "I'm-okay" act, but he hated it. Poor Ponyboy was assaulted by a Soc, twice. Once outside his fucking work; Soda already felt guilty as it was for not protecting his little brother, but poor Ponyboy had already thought he was strong enough to recover so quickly.

No. Not on Soda's watch, he'd make sure his brother grew up slowly. . . SLOWLY.

"Soda, your turn." Two-bit smirked, going back to his cards.

"I mean, he's still so small; he breaks easily too. . . ." Soda sighed.

Steve and Two-bit looked at each other funny.

"Soda?" Steve asked.

"What's up?" Two-bit chimed.

Soda rolled his eyes, laying down his cards. "I fold."

Steve lifted Soda's cards. "You were winning, though!"

Sodapop yawned, plopping next to Ponyboy and Johnny on the couch. Ponyboy turned but only for a moment, his eyes flickering back to the screen.

"Hey, Soda?" Ponyboy asked.

"Hm?"

"Where's Darry?"

"I dunno."

". . . .Oh"

The door flung open, harshly and before Ponyboy could turn to see if it was Darry, someone pounded on him, knocking him to the floor.

"Dammit, Shepard, leave my brother alone!" Soda stood abruptly.

Curly Shepard looked up at Sodapop, he had a point, he was laying on Ponyboy on the floor. Curly shrugged.

"I dunno. He does make a nice mattress, he's soft, not muscular." Curly smirked.

Soda's glare was intense. "I said. Get. Off." He growled.

He was in no mood for anyone (besides himself) touching Ponyboy like what Curly was doing. When Curly didn't move, he clutched a mop of curly greased hair (earning himself a kid in the shins) and pulled Curly off of his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"Enrollment, stupid." Curly rolled his eyes. "I'm here to join the crew."

Soda's worst nightmare had come true as flashbacks of the dream he had of Ponyboy and curly getting chummy on the couch replayed in the back of his head. Soda growled about to say 'no' when Two-bit yawned.

"Sorry, Curls. We already have the members in a gang." He stretched.

"Yeah," Steve agreed. "A lazy one," He pointed to Two-bit. "A mean one," He was suggesting Dallas. "A strong one," He was talking about Darry. "A handsome one," Soda went to smile when Steve pointed to himself. "A blonde," That's where he pointed to Soda. "And Johnny. The Kid already makes up for annoying, quiet, pain-in-the-ass and other countless rolls a gang needs. Sorry, too late, come back next time."

Ponyboy narrowed his eyes towards Steve.

Curly growled. "I have just as much a-"

Just before Curly could finish his sentence Darry came into the room, French fries in his hands, letting out a rather large belch.

Two-bit laughed loudly while Soda stole a french fry.

"Wow, didn't know Superman could be sloppy too." Steve scrunched his nose.

"Hey. . . .I had a hard day at work, when you work nearly fourteen hours then you can be sloppy, Randle." Darry rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Darry you're here just in time!" Ponyboy leaped happily to his big brother.

Darry smiled sweetly to Ponyboy; nothing made him happier than seeing Ponyboy smiling.

"Oh, what is it, Ponyboy?"

"Curly wants to join our gang!"

Everyone turned when they heard a record scratch. Darry looked at the curly haired greaser and looked in disgust.

"When was the last time you took a shower, Shepard?" Soda muttered.

"Hold on Soda, I'm trying to think of a number you can count to." Curly growled.

"You little!"

"So, is he in or not?" Ponyboy asked. "I mean, it's almost dinner time and I'm hungry."

Two-bit gasped. "I know!"

* * *

><p>"I'm supposed to swear loyalty not cook you all dinner!" Curly growled as he wore an apron (Which Soda <em>insisted<em> he wore for "safety" around the kitchen) holding a ham plate.

"You wanna' be in the gang? Well, we all take turns making dinner, get used to it." Soda lied. It was only the Curtis brothers who did that rule, sometimes members would help set the table, but that was about it.

Curly grit his teeth, clenching his fist; just as he was about to knock Soda into space he saw Ponyboy lick his lips at the food he made. Curly was no chef, but he could at least cook simple dinners. Curly then took pride in seeing Ponyboy happy about his cooking; as he was about to serve the youngest greaser-

"Nope! Gotta' have a big-brother's safety test first!" Soda's arm reached out, yanking the plate towards him.

"Soda." Ponyboy muttered, embarrassed.

Soda took no shame as he nearly swallowed mouthfuls of honey-ham into his mouth.

"Not bad," He chewed. "Do it again."

"WHAT?!" Curly asked, appalled. "Why should I have to do it again?"

"It's too sweet, Ponyboy might get a tooth ache." Soda crossed his arms.

"I don't see how, the kid drinks Pepsi like it's going out of style," Darry muttered under his breath.

"Well you get what you get, Sodapop!" Curly shouted. "Now eat it!"

"Is that any way to talk to your superior officer?" Soda cocked an eyebrow.

"Superior officer?!"

Soda and two-bit nodded towards each other, yanking out Army hats Two-bit swiped from a recruiter at the high school. They had lousy 'Sodapop' and 'Two-bit' Stitches embroidered.

"Yes. Curly Shepard, I am a lutienet in this house, Darry's a general, Steve, Johnny, Dallas and Two-bit are commanders-" He paused. "While this little boy is our widdle soldier!" He pressed both of his hands against Ponyboy's cheeks, pinching them.

Curly had enough. He was done with Soda's games and slammed the plate on the floor.

Everyone was silent.

"Someone has a temper." Two-bit giggled.

"I'm done! Screw you assholes, I don't know why I even wanted to join this clown circus!" _For Ponyboy, duh_. With that, Curly ripped off the arpron and stormed out of the house. Before he made it down the driveway, someone clutched his arm.

"Curly?"

Curly turned seeing Ponyboy, the fourteen-year-old was blushing, upset.

"Curly, I'm so sorry for what happened there-"

Curly shook his head. "Don't be." He muttered.

Ponyboy bit his lip, he knew Soda and Darry could be protective, sometimes they took it trough the roof, but Ponyboy was going to make it up to Curly.

"How about a movie?" He smiled. "I hear there's a new Paul Newman movie out."

Curly looked into the greaser's beautiful, innocently-teared eyes. He couldn't say no.

"Alright," Curly muttered. "Let's go before Sodacan catches us."

Ponyboy giggled, before he could respond he gasped, turning around to look down the street. The sky was a dark blue and orange as the sun was setting, street lights were coming on and cars were heading home.

"What's wrong?" Curly asked.

"Nothing." Ponyboy lied.

From the darkness of the street corner, a sinister smile and wide blue eyes watched possessively as Ponyboy walked away.

"I love movies, sweet Ponyboy. No one will see us in the dark."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! 5 or more before the next chapter.<strong>

**Please review! **

**-Kylelover101**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own The Outsiders, the wonderful S. E. Hinton does.**

**Everyone, I'm happy to update another chapter of The Outsiders :)**

**Warning: Language (Cursing)**

**THANKS FOR ALL THOSE GREAT REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

The theater was darker than Ponyboy thought it noramlly was. It was him and Curly in the theater tonight since it was a wensday, one of the theater's slowest days. Pony's eyes would be glued to the screen, but thanks to a certain greaser, he kept adverting his eyes towards him.

". . . Hi." Ponyboy meekly said.

Curly smiled. "I think you said that already."

Ponyboy blushed. Hoping Curly couldn't see through the darkness. Curly's stomach growled, after doing all those chores at the Curtis' he worked up an appetite.

"So, what movie is this?" Ponyboy asked.

"I dunno." Curly smirked, he knew exactly what movie this was. He wanted to see some girls in swimsuits, jumping around.

Curly's stomach growled louder.

"Oh, um, I forgot snacks." Ponyboy hesitantly stood up, but Curly stood up after him. "Nah, I'll go. Movie doesn't start till later anyway." Ponyboy nodded, smiling back at Curly to watch the screen.

When Curly left to the concessions stand, he let the door swing wide open, not noticing it was halted to a stop by a white sports-tennis shoe. Ponyboy's eyes flickered in amazement as the movie began to play, that spark had never left his eyes whenever a movie began playing. He was so focused into the movie he never heard the door being jammed with a broom one of the ushers carelessly left laying around in the theater.

Ponyboy giggled when the seat next to him was plopped on.

"Well, that was fast-"

He gasped.

That wasn't Curly.

"Yeah, I want a big bucket of popcorn. . . ." Curly sighed, not knowing what he really wanted, he knew he should have asked Ponyboy what he wanted.

"And, uh. . . "

The cashier dind't look too happy to be kept waiting.

"Sir, if you don't know what you want-"

"FUCK OFF!" Curly screamed, scaring the guy. "I can fuckin' rob you if I wanted to! Let me take my god-damn time!"

The cashier just nodded in fear.

Ponyboy shivered in his seat. The boy wasn't even looking at him, just the screen. Ponyboy could make out the black hair and sting-ray blue eyes. The same eyes on the bus not too long ago.

"Uh. ..there's seats over there." He pointed to the far end of the theater.

This made the boy glance at him.

"Hello." He slurred.

"Please leave." Ponyboy trembled.

"I have just as much right to be here as you do." He smirked._ Yeah, but not right next to me!_ Ponyboy screamed to himself. "Just like I can have some of that fine piece of ass, like everyone else."

Ponyboy blushed. "N-no!"

"Oh, I think you'll love it, slut."

Ponyboy tried to get up and run away but he was tackled on the stairway, falling to the floor of the theater.

"Where'ya goin?" His attacker screamed, pinning him to the ground.

"So, I have one bucket of popcorn and two large cokes, will that be all?" The cashier jittered.

"Hurry up!" Curly screamed, tapping his fingers against the counter. Already this guy has burnt three buckets of popcorn on him, he was missing half of his movie because of it.

Ponyboy screamed for help, but the woman on the screen was doing it too, blocking out his cries for help.

"No one's gonna' hear you, not that greasy-curly haired bastard neither." The Soc licked his lips, turning Ponyboy over to shove his tounge down his throat. He could feel himself hardening as he dry humped the poor greaser. Ponyboy tried kicking him off, but his legs were locked and his arms were pinned against the floor.

"Sir, you didn't pay me!" The cashier called to Curly.

"Tell me if you deserved it or not!" Curly called back. Hoping to disappear into the theater before the kid could call the manager. When he got to the door, he was surprised when it wouldn't open.

"They don't lock the doors, what the fuck?" He put down the snacks and tried jamming the door to open.

* * *

><p>"How could you have not noticed he was gone, Soda?" Darry yelled while driving around town with Soda, Two-bit and Steve. Dallas and Johnny were on foot all of them looking for Ponyboy.<p>

"I'm sorry, after all the commotion and Curly's temper our baby just slipped by, it's not my fault!" Soda huffed.

"Well, it's getting late and he's not home. That's pissing me off Soda and you're not helping!"

Steve, who could care less about this "mission" (as Soda called it) noticed the Movie House.

"Hey, maybe he's at the movies-"

"Goddamit it Soda I don't ask for much, just to watch him and you let him go out with dangerous hoods-"

"He leaves with Dally all the time!"

"STUPID, dangerous hoods!" Darry corrected himself.

"OOOOOOH! I'm telling Dally you called him stupid!" Soda smirked.

"Hey, hey go back! He's probably at the theaters!" Steve said. Two-bit smirked seeing no one was listening to Steve, he hatched a plan.

"I didn't call Dallas stupid, I called-"

"DARRY SODA! CHECK THE MOVIES, PONYBOY MIGHT BE IN THERE!" Two-bit screamed.

". . . .That's actually a smart idea, Two-bit, keep your voice down." Darry said, pulling into a parking place. Steve growled in anger, startling Soda.

"What's your problem?"

Two-bit just snickered.

* * *

><p>"Someone help!" Ponyboy screamed loudly, loud enough for Curly to hear it and he started kicking the door harder, breaking bits and pieces of the wooden broom each time.<p>

"You're mine, Curtis." The Soc growled, Ponyboy's eyes widened and Curly kicked in the door, darting up the isle to sock the Soc in the face with his brass knuckles he pulled from his pants pocket. Those three were the only ones in the theater so Curly had all the space to fight as he wanted. He started punching, kicking, slamming his face into seats, anything he could think of. He saw red and he was pissed.

The Soc had his fair hits too, but nothing more than a bruise in his left eye and a cut above his left cheek.

The ribs Darry had cracked weeks ago were starting to ache again, they felt smashed once against when Curly wailed one on him there too. He screamed in pain, crashing to the floor, with no signs of getting up. Curly spat what felt like saliva, but red like blood out of his mouth and ran to Ponyboy who was sobbing on the floor.

"Ponyboy?" He softly spoke.

Ponyboy looked up at Curly with teary eyes.

On the screen, a beautiful lady and romantic man looked at one another as well.

"I'm so sorry, Ponyboy." Curly breathed, "It's all my fault."

Ponyboy shook his head. "I'm weak, it's not your fault, Curly."

"No, Ponyboy." Curly stopped Ponyboy from saying anything more. "You. Ponyboy. Are not weak. You're the smartest, kindest, most beautiful person I know."

Ponyboy's eyes widened a bit more if it was possible. "I'm . . . beautiful?"

Curly smiled sweetly, nodding.

On the screen, matching time in reality, both the fantasy characters and Ponyboy and Curly joined in a blissful kiss. Ponyboy smiled into this; for the first time in his life, upon someone other than his family, this kiss wasn't forced. He felt loved and he felt-watched.

His eyes widened as he saw his brothers and the gang staring at him and curly with wide eyes.

Curly slowly turned around, "Oh. . . .Hi?"

Soda quickly ran to Ponyboy, seeing he had a bruise on his cheek from the fall. Everyone noticed the soc laying on the floor and Curly's bloody knuckles.

"What is going on here?" Everyone turned to see the manager, a large fat man with the cashier from earlier who Curly threatened.

"That kid's unconscious!" He pointed out the soc laying on the floor.

"That's the soc, Darry." Dallas whispered in Darry's ear. Darry nodded, he remembered this kid.

"Someone please explain this!" The manager cried. Darry and Soda bit their lips. They didn't know what was going on but more than likely the cops would be involved.

"It's my fault." Curly stood up.

Pony's eyes widened. "What?" He whispered.

"I beat that kid senseless. He pissed me off, what can I say?" Curly shrugged, winking towards Ponyboy. Minutes later the cops were called and the gang was told to leave while Curly stayed. Ponyboy and everyone witnessed Curly being arrested and Soda sighed.

"That was tuff. Guess he's one of us."

"Took one for the team." Steve commented. "Tuff enough."

Ponyboy sighed sadly watching the car drive away. He knew now Curly would be in uvy, for how long he didn't know. Darry patted Ponyboy on the back.

"You okay, Ponyboy? You scared us, running off like that."

"I'm sorry, Darry." Ponyboy mumbled. "I just thought I was brave enough-"

"What are you talking about?" Steve grumbled.

"Ponyboy, you are brave, in your own way." Soda smiled, patting Ponyboy on the head. Ponyboy smiled, looking back at the theaters. He had enough movies to last him a long time.

"Let's head back home." Darry smiled, everyone liked the sound of that idea and headed towards the truck.

Two-bit let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked.

"I'm just wondering why no one wanted to know what Movie Ponyboy saw-"

Ponyboy froze.

Darry stopped walking and looked back at Ponyboy. "What movie was that?"

Ponyboy kept his mouth shut but Two-bit spoke for him. "Sexy-swimsuit summer!"

"Ponyboy!" Darry screamed.

Ponyboy groaned, not ready for the sex talk of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the last! OMG! Review, review :)<strong>

**Please review! **

**-Kylelover101**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well everyone, I have no choice but to say that this is the FINAL chapter of Touched. I can't believe it, after three years, a two-year hiatus and twenty chapters I managed to pull through with the help of encouraging reviewers and fellow readers. I just want to take the time to say thank you everyone. Thank you for following, favorites, reviewing or simply just reading. Thank you all. **

**I'll have a bigger thank you at the end of the chapter, for now, enjoy the FINAL CHAPTER :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Monday morning brought blue skies and anxiety for Ponyboy. He stood at the bus stop with his bag on his back, books in his arms and he waited for the city bus. He gulped, but Soda patted his back, he was there for comfort.

"I could have given you a ride, Ponyboy." Soda pointed out.

"I know," Ponyboy sighed. "But I have to do this, Soda. Or I won't get over it."

Soda nodded, sadly smiling. "I know baby."

The bus would arrive in ten minutes, so the two had time to talk. Ponyboy hadn't forgotten about Curly, he had been charged with assault and sentenced to a week of house arrest and a month of community service following. Ponyboy wished Curly would be with him, not that he didn't mind Soda.

Soda bit his lip.

"Ponyboy, you love Curly. . . don't you?"

Ponyboy turned to look at Soda confused. He nodded. "Yeah, I like him a lot. I mean, he saved me."

Soda nodded. "Okay, just. . . "

Soda trailed off and Ponyboy gazed on at Soda. He didn't understand how he missed the signs of fear. Ponyboy felt guilty.

"Don't be sad, Soda. I still love you and Darry."

"I know, kiddo, I'm just a little sad you're growing up, ya' know?" Soda laughed, softly. "I guess I didn't want to admit my baby brother could be seen as a prized, I guess. Kind of why I was paranoid when we found out you had been-"

It was still a touchy subject.

"I understand," Ponyboy spoke. "I would be too if it happened to you."

Soda smiled sadly, kissing Ponyboy's forehead as the two saw the bus nearing. "Okay, baby. You have a good day at school. You got track practice?"

"Yeah, Darry said I have to take the bus then too."

"Alright, I'll be here, waiting." Soda smiled, waving goodbye as Ponyboy hopped on the bus. It wasn't as scary as Ponyboy felt it was. Best of all, no Socs. He smiled, sitting down in an empty seat. Before the bus took off though, his eyes glanced down the street and he could see someone leaning against the wall of the records store.

He squinted his eyes to get a better look, but the bus already drove past whoever was standing there.

Curly smiled, watching the bus drive towards The High School.

"I knew you could do it, baby." Curly smiled to himself. No house arrest ever kept a Shepard off the streets. He'd be there when Ponyboy got home from school too, he couldn't wait to see Soda's angry face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it, short I know. But it was such a sweet ending I thought. Ponyboy finally conquered his fears! And Soda learned to let go too-<strong>

***Dallas pops his head out***

**"Um. . . Hello."**

**"What in the hell is this crap?!"**

**"What's what?"**

**"This! You leave for nearly two years and when you finally finish the damn story, you leave them hanging with less than five-hundred words? That's a Soc move!"**

**"Well, I was going to write more, but I figured that this was enough-"**

**"And why the hell aren't Johnny and I, or even Steve or Two-bit in this more? You got something against us?"**

**"Wait-No, no! I don't I just-"**

**"Yeah, whatever. I get paid minimum wage to say maybe three lines in your stupid chapters. Where in the hell can I-**

**"I have you up for more appearances in my other stories-"**

**"Whatever."**

***Johnny pops out***

**"Hey, Dally, com'on, leave her alone."**

**"What'd you say? This better not be another Cherry Valance thing!" **

**"No-no, Dally. She just didn't have room for us so-"**

**"But look at all this! She's writing more in her goodbyes than her stories! Like I said: SOC MOVE!"**

***Johnny and I roll our eyes* **

**"How about this: You hop on over to my other story, Pinkey Promise, and I'll guarantee you a spot there-"**

**"Oh, you going on a hiatus there too? Why isn't that updated?"**

**"I've been working on this-"**

**"Excuses." **

***Curly and Ponyboy pop out***

**"What's going on here?" **

**"Oh, hi boys, did you like the story."**

***Ponyboy blushes* "Guess so." **

**"Touchin' my babe, who the hell-"**

***Soda and Darry angerly hop out- followed by Two-bit and Steve***

**"He's no yours!" *Soda screams***

***Dally rolls his eyes***

**"You said he leaned a lesson?" **

**"That's it! All of you, back in the website, now, now, now!" *Pushes all but Johnny out back into your fanfiction world.***

**"Well, Johnny. Wanna' help say goodbye?"**

**"Sure."**

***Ponyboy pops out once more* **

**"Take it away, Ponyboy.**

* * *

><p>". . . Nature's first green is gold,<br>Her hardest hue to hold.  
>Her early leaf's a flower;<br>But only so an hour.  
>Then leaf subsides to leaf.<br>So Eden sank to grief,  
>So dawn goes down to day.<br>Nothing gold can stay.. . . . "

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone. I couldn't have done this without all of you. Round of applause for the Greasers, but most of all you readers.<strong>

**-Stay Gold, Kylelover101**


End file.
